Si te mueres
by Lythos
Summary: Pensaban que la batalla de los mil días era a penas un enfrentamiento, pero en realidad era algo de todas sus vidas. Los estragos se fueron acumulando hasta que por fin estallaron shakaxmuyaoi
1. Chapter 1

Primer cap d uno d mis nuevos fics. Espero les guste!!!byes, bsos!

**Capítulo I**

Si te mueres…que sea después de mí…

-Estoy cansado de pelear Shaka…eso es todo lo que hacemos…es todo para lo que siempre hemos vivido. No lo disfruto, no puedo acostumbrarme, eso me tranquiliza…es malo acostumbrarse a estas cosas…-miró hacia el frente, hacia la roca maciza de las paredes del templo. Sus ojos cargados de melancolía brillaban recubiertos por el recuerdo…había existido realmente un pasado glorioso? alguno que no estuviera manchado de sangre?

El caballero de virgo escuchó su confesión, Mu siempre tenía algo para decir y últimamente sólo parecía que fueran palabras tristes. Él asentía, compartía mucho de su dolor pero no así dejaba que pudiera perturbarlo demasiado. Había tanto que hacer…y él era un santo de oro, no podía permitírselo. Sentirlo estaba bien mientras lo guardase para sí solo.

Después de las batallas cruciales el ambiente estaba cambiado, el compañerismo se notaba roto, insuflado por la malicia y hasta demencia que sólo las guerras y la muerte podían causar. No estaban lo suficientemente preparados…en lo sucesivo los aprendices de caballeros tendrían que perfeccionar esta deficiencia. En lo presente, quedaba observar cómo tales fuerzas se irían relacionando y rezar porque no se resolviese aquello en una lucha interna.

Shion había hecho todo lo que había podido por reacomodar las filas, por evitar los roces, los detalles que podían traer cualquier clase de conflicto. Allí había ego demasiado cargados, personalidades y caracteres que por autoridad y fuerza podían fácilmente degenerar en mentes perversas, obcecadas quizás por la codicia, quizás por la vanidad, quizás por la prepotencia del poder. Todos eran un poco egotistas, un poco egoístas y egocéntricos…Todos estaban en la mira del ojo de la justicia todo el tiempo, intentando no descontrolarse más de lo necesario como para romper el sagrado equilibrio.

Shaka miró a Mu, todavía pensando, ensimismado en los complejos análisis situacionales que le daban la única seguridad de que calculando la verdad la solución estaba allí siempre que el destino no lo quisiera de otra manera. Mu era tal vez la escasa excepción junto con Aldebarán...él, Shaka de virgo, era diferente, valioso de muchas maneras y sin embargo luchaba día a día contra sus demonios para no perder el balance que el ego se encargaba de desestabilizar.

-Así es Mu…pero el destino decide por nosotros y tú lo sabes, así es como se vive…-no era eso lo que quería que le dijera ciertamente pues le sonrió complacido en la superficie y decepcionado en lo profundo de sus ojos- Tú no tienes de qué preocuparte…siempre sabes qué hacer, aún sin necesidad de pensar…

Podía sentir su corazón radiante, la bondad inherente que había nacido con él.

-Shaka…tienes una idea de mí que me asusta…las guerras no dejan a salvo ningún corazón…por más puro que sea…

-No es una idea, no es una impresión Mu…es algo que se nota, se ve y se siente…

-Yo sé lo que soy Shaka.

-Has nacido caballero…qué puedes hacer?la paz no es eterna como la vida no lo es…tu también morirás a manos de la violencia pero aquí no importan nuestras vidas…sino nuestro propósito…

-A mí me importa tu vida-le dijo ofendido; parecía concentrado y disperso al mismo tiempo en las palabras del rubio.

-Y a mi la tuya Mu…pero sabes lo que quiero decir…-respondió el hindú menos serio.

-Sí lo sé…-

Algo se avecinaba, ambos lo presentían y callaban la advertencia por no alarmar al otro. Pero las nubes negras estaban amontonándose, ya esparciendo la siniestra escena que nadie más parecía notar. Qué pasaba realmente? El silencio era una muralla entre ellos, las miradas esquivas, las manos guardadas entre las ropas…eso antes no sucedía…

Shaka presintió que Mu necesitaba un abrazo, al menos un toque, un afecto que le indicase que él sentía lo mismo...Quería que todo volviera a ser como antes pero en un escenario distinto el esfuerzo no bastaba y menos si casi siempre era el suyo…

Se acercó, el santo de aries intuyó sus pretensiones y se dejó hacer sin aceptar las caricias a su rostro entumecido abiertamente...sin despreciarlas tampoco, absorto...sintiendo sin dejarse llevar. Para el rubio, era una bomba de tiempo demasiado hermosa, tenerla en sus manos podía ser tan mortal como un paraíso de cielos azules y vientos de azufre... inhalarlos era tan inevitable como desfallecer contemplando el atractivo paisaje. Pero morir era un acto común en sí mismo...algo de la naturaleza, de la esencia del universo que había sido creado para girar eternamente...morir podía ser liberarse para siempre...y morir de amor, morir deleitándose a su lado...

-Qué pasa Mu?...-seco, apagado...cómo revivir lo marchito? Su piel estaba tibia y fría en algunas partes, sabía igual, y su olor era tan escalofriante como de costumbre...pero era como roca maciza, lisa, jamás agrietada o hendida...era una sonrisa tan difícil de lograr? Ya ni la triste alma se manifestaba, ya su cara inexpresiva...-Mu...contéstame...hasta cuándo piensas permanecer así?- quizás un influjo, palabras sopladas para que sonaran menos agresivas y Mu derritiera para él, sólo un momento ese vacío...-Mu...-había acercado su silla hasta la suya y estaba abalanzado sobre él con una rodilla sobre el asiento y la otra pierna extendida, firme en el suelo. Lo miraba...sus pestañas, sus ojos...su encanto andrógino y esa apatía letal que lo perfilaba a él también hacia la misma dirección no sin antes que su carácter le permitiera detenerse y proseguir después de haber liberado un poco de su enojo-Mu...no puedes seguir así entiendes?...eres un santo dorado, compórtate como tal!...de tus manos correrá sangre, eso es algo que no puedes eludir!...de lo que destruyas nuevas cosas surgirán!con la muerte viene la vida y con la vida viene la muerte!...-Lo besó y al principio la sensación fue la de estar besando a una estatua de labios disecados y clavados como estacas, no abiertos, no cerrados...si, no...era el estado intermedio de la indecisión.

-Shaka...-había conseguido tentarlo...desviar su atención del abatimiento indefinido. Mu volvía a ser el mismo(al menos en parte)por ahora...cuánto duraría?...no importaba demasiado...ahora,. lo quería allí...y que ese momento le recordara otros momentos...

* * *

-Lo siento Athena, te he fallado...

Se tiró Shion a los pies de la estatua de la diosa en la antesala de la noche. Su cabeza tocó el piso y era sólo para ella y por ella que estaba tan perturbado.

-He tratado Athena...pero están cambiados!...se pelean, se detestan...pronto la guerra será más dura aquí adentro que afuera!...el mal ha logrado extenderse por donde jamás pensamos que lo haría!...dime qué hacer Athena!guíame con tu sabiduría!

Elevó la cabeza, su respiración agitada marcaba el compás del silencio. La estatua brilló como si súbitamente cobrase vida.

_-Shion, si te he encomendado la misión de gobernar en mi lugar hasta que mi espíritu se materialice en carne es porque sabes lo que debes hacer._

-Lo sé Athena, lo sé!...

_-Entonces sabes qué hacer Shion...los santos dorados no están por encima de la humanidad y todo lo que atente contra ella es peligroso..._

-Athena!...-exclamó el Sacerdote, se había percatado de que el tiempo del interrogatorio divino se le había acabado. Se sentó en el suelo, lamentándose...-...pero Diosa...

* * *

-Pues ya está bien de estupideces!admite lo que has hecho basura!

-Vienes aquí...a mi templo tu sólo?...tienes agallas insecto...

-Basta Milo!Detente!...ya hemos hablado de esto...creí que habías entendido!

Ese era Camus, acababa de llegar a la doceava casa, la de Afrodita . La escena era un deja vu, una imagen frecuente, la misma sopa con que todos se alimentaban cada día. Así comenzaba, hostigaciones, burlas, molestias, insinuaciones...y después las riñas que conmocionaban a la polis. En ese momento era Afrodita quien estaba contra una de las columnas de la galería y Milo quien sostenía un puño contra su cara no demasiado preocupada por lo que esos nudillos pudieran provocarle.

-Es cierto entonces Camus?...-le preguntó rogando porque lo negase.

-...-el mago de hielo desvió la mirada en silencio.

-No puedo creerlo!!...Lo hubiera esperado de cualquiera menos de ti Camus!!...-Milo soltó al santo de piscis, a quien tenía apresado con su cuerpo y una mano sobre la armadura dorada y se acercó hasta donde Camus. Estaba furioso.

-No soy perfecto Milo...sin embargo no voy a reprocharme nada...pensé que lo entenderías tu me has llevado a esta situación...

-Ahora es mi culpa?!Te acuestas con este pescado rancio y es mi culpa???Pero quién demonios te has creído maldito francés presuntuoso!

-Detente ahí mismo...no voy a permitir que me insultes de esa manera...que estés así no te da el derecho a denigrarme, madura de una buena vez...

-Eres de hielo maldito...-espetó indignado el escorpión. De repente lo sentía tan lejano a quien era…su pareja?

-Tu fuiste el que comenzó con todo esto!Lo has olvidado ya???Este pescado rancio compartió cama primero contigo!-gritó entonces el otro con el mismo rencor con que había sido agredido.

-...-

-Qué dirás ahora??Cómo piensas defenderte, eh?La verdad está haciendo justicia Milo...

-Lo hice, es cierto lo hice...pero tu no eres mejor que yo...te sientes mejor por haberte vengado?...y después pretendes dártelas de maduro!Por favor Camus!

-Fue una estupidez...pero te lo mereces...

Por si faltaba algo en aquella discusión los ingredientes faltantes se incorporaron de a poco. Primero el silencio sepulcral, la valla alta, represora,…luego el metiche, siempre infalible que no tardaba en cortar leña y avivar el fuego: Afrodita, quien había aprovechado la distracción de Milo para hacerse a un lado, intervino de repente como si el micrófono hubiera cambiado de manos.

-Vamos muchachos…tranquilícense…no es para tanto verdad?Fue a penas una miserable revolcada-dijo paseándose entre los dos caballeros, observándolos mientras sonría triunfalmente-todos la pasamos bien cierto?entonces cuál es el problema?...no es culpa suya que hayan caído bajo mis encantos…-se detuvo, colocando su cuerpo en una provocativa pose, con las manos en las caderas y la vista altiva, sensual y socarrona. Los dos santos lo contemplaron su glamoroso desfile; ninguno dijo nada, parecía que alguna frase más faltaba a su discurso- qué les parece…un trío?

-Ahora sí te has pasado cabrón!-en un arrebato, Milo se abalanzó a penas detenido por Camus y comenzó a golpearlo sin que pareciera tener intenciones de detenerse en cualquier momento. El de piscis recibía, profiriendo algunos gritos no demasiado fuertes de dolor. Cuando hubo salido del estupor de la sorpresa respondió a los golpes del santo de escorpio con un certero gancho en su mandíbula. Ambos tomaron distancia, las heridas ardían y aún estaban calientes, la sangre brotaba, no mucha pero sí nítida.

-Ya basta Milo…Afrodita…somos camaradas…-les dijo el francés con severidad.

-Cállate Camus!...yo jamás podré considerar camarada a una persona tan descarada como tu!eso tenlo por seguro Afrodita!-sentenció Milo ante la señal acusadora de su aguja refulgiendo de cólera roja en su índice.

El atacado se tambaleó, los golpes lo habían dejado sino dañado algo atontado. Movió su cabeza para despabilarse y se quitó la sangre que manchaba sus labios carnosos.

-Sabes Milo…esas agujitas tuyas lo único que podrían causarme sería placer, en verdad disfruto de una buena dosis de dolor…me excita-

-Pues si lo quieres voy a dártelo maldito creído!

-Milo!

-Oigan!Qué están haciendo?deténganse!

Y otra voz se sumó al escenario y esto logró que su atención reclamara divisar al recién llegado pero por su tono y sus palabras no había duda de que era Shura.

-Peleando como sucios callejeros…qué pasa con los modales y las reglas caballeros??somos santos al servicio de Athena…no por nada llevamos estas armaduras!dejen de denigrarlas de esta manera tan baja y retírense a sus templos…

Se miraron algo extrañados, compartiendo la misma sensación chocante: qué demonios tenía que ver Shura en todo aquello?

-Perdona que te diga esto Shura, pero con todo respeto…este problema no te incumbe-dijo Milo apoyando su mano derecha en el hombro de Shura que se hallaba en su misma dirección. Estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no repartir golpes al primero o segundo que se le cruzara en frente…el capricorniano no tenía nada que ver con el incidente después de todo…

-Claro que sí…es una aberración lo que están haciendo…y en el propio Santuario!Esta clase de enfrentamientos de baja calaña deben realizarse fuera del recinto…

-Shura, Shura…pero quién eres ahora?algún tipo de moralista que viene a darnos clase de ética?...-se incorporó el sueco aún ligeramente torpe, todavía tenía energías para repartir dardos a quien se le interpusiera con aires un tanto demasiado imponentes para su gusto.

El único que permanecía al margen era Camus para quien observar desde afuera era lo mejor, al menos por ahora…mientras la situación parecía estar a punto de estallar en cualquier momento y el silencio era una de esas treguas artificiales, un descanso para rearmar las filas.

-Sería un milagro que pudieras aprender algo de eso Afrodita…y no seré yo quien me gaste en intentarlo…-espetó con dureza el aludido. Después se giró hacia los otros sin que se desgastara su expresión siempre firme, siempre de la de un veterano de las buenas costumbres- y ustedes dos…sinceramente tenía otra idea de ustedes, no me creo que estén involucrados en esto…

-Shura…no soy un aprendiz de caballero insensato para que estés hablándome de esa manera…no me interesa qué pienses sobre lo que estoy haciendo y no tienes la autoridad para decirme qué debo hacer o dejar de hacer…-el santo de capricornio se quedó en blanco, quizás había pensado que tenía la voz suficiente como para dominar a esos camaradas una vez hubiera corregido su defectuoso comportamiento. Se equivocó…y ahora Milo, lo estaba haciendo a un lado abiertamente para continuar con lo que había quedado en suspenso-…ahora pescado narcisista...en qué estábamos?

-Creo que no entendiste lo que dije Milo…-Shura lo tomó por la muñeca que había preparado el escorpión para dar probablemente en alguna sección del ya golpeado rostro de Afrodita-Sino te comportas…te disciplinaré aquí y ahora…

-Shura por favor…tú no…-suplicó el francés. La bola conflictiva estaba ya sin dirección y sin frenos bajando como una estampida de animales por una ladera inclinada.

-Camus!cómo has podido permitir que tu novio salga por ahí repartiendo golpes de esta manera?

-Él no tiene nada que ver con esto Shura…-intervino Milo con cierto desdén y soltó la muñeca atrapada en la mano excalibur-…déjanos resolver este problema a nosotros, tu no tienes nada que hacer aquí...

Como lo había advertido no se hizo esperar el castigo que acudió a la mejilla del desacatado escorpión en forma de un golpe rápido, indetectable y de tal filo que su resto fue una pequeña cortadura. Milo palpó la marca que sangraba a penas, el daño no era tan grave por la magnitud de la herida como por lo que significaba.

Entonces él respondió casi de inmediato…sin mediar ya más qué hacía o por qué. Los gritos contenedores de Camus poco pudieron y luego estaban ambos hasta el fondo en un sinsentido de pelea. Finalmente salvo las del francés, las manos iban a y venían…las de tres caballeros dorados inmersos en un vicio de orgullo, soberbia y violencia.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II

"_Jamás en este mundo los odios cesan con los odios. _

_Cesan con la benevolencia: esta es una ley eterna"_

A penas unos minutos atrás el desánimo había desaparecido. Mientras hacían el amor su cuerpo y su mente reaccionaban así y al menos durante ese tiempo lo embargaba la pacífica armonía. Indescriptible, mágico…y sin embargo ínfimo y singular…tan alejado de la eternidad que prometía un paraíso después que pudiera descansar para siempre. Único y siempre el mismo ritual, pero nuevo…cada vez había algo que le daba un sentido distinto a esa compenetración. Sería aquello sano? A la promesa de salvación que su amor renovaba había agregado una pena más y eso quizás recobrara su vigor…su encarnizada pasión, pero no sería tanto esa obsesión romántica lo atraería a buscar el cuerpo de Shaka sino la necesidad de una liberación. Eso no significaba que no lo amase, simplemente el amor ahora también le "servía".

El caballero de virgo dormía sin interrupciones casi como si estuviera absorbido por la meditación. A veces quería poder lograr eso y no es que no hubiera sido instruido o no creyese en ello…o tal vez en realidad no creía sino decía creer. Los fines de las cosas que realizaba en su vida últimamente eran medidos por su contribución a la paz o a la guerra…Para qué, por qué?...Todo era reducido a las preguntas originales y las respuestas que su mente podía ofrecer era interminables horas de vigilia, de insomnio, de un ensimismarse para construir paracaídas y redes y salvavidas y alguna cosa que pudiera crear sus manos y su cosmos y que no implicasen la muerte de alguien. Cuánto había dormido? Dos, tres horas?...o eso era lo que había soportado sin que los recuerdos latentes comenzaran a desenvolverse en su cabeza? Las pesadillas eran invariables, anunciantes gratuitos de su tormento, alimentado así tanto de noche como de día. De eso Shaka nada sabía, era preocuparlo en vano si después no tomaba en cuenta sus palabras. Hoy le había dicho lo que ayer, y antes...y seguramente(aunque no recordase las palabras justas)los días anteriores. No tenía memoria del día en que la depresión lo había acaparado, se le figuraba como un sentimiento que había estado allí siempre pero que no había hallado el ambiente propicio para desencadenarse. Fuese tal vez que el frenesí de la lucha le había hecho perder la noción de las cosas? Un asesinato siempre era eso...

Tenía ganas de despertarlo y al mismo tiempo estaba a gusto con su soledad a medias. Cabía la posibilidad de que en cualquier momento Shaka abriera los ojos y volviera a besarlo...y se enojase con él, porque todo en él lo cautivaba, en todas sus facetas y al olvidar por un instante quién era-el caballero dorado de virgo-, cómo se suponía que debía comportarse, se sentía verdaderamente parte de un secreto. Al mismo tiempo ser parte de ese secreto le había dado la certeza de que el rubio no lograría a entenderlo, qué podía quedarle entonces sino padecer silenciosamente? Frente suyo y detrás, delante de sus ojos y a sus espaldas. Y las cosas que no le dijera bien podía masticarlas...

Nada ya era como antes...y antes también tenía un poco de ahora, o todo pero él no lo veía de la misma manera y sus camaradas al parecer tampoco. No era sorpresa para humanos que la guerra dejase trastornos como esos pero al Santuario entero lo había tomado desprevenido. Él prefería refugiarse en la tristeza del mártir quieto e inexpresivo, la mayoría con pocas excepciones había optado sin darse cuenta por descargar su ira enfrentándose con otros compañeros, profiriendo injurias y desafiando las normas. El peso de la obligación y la prohibición era asfixiante, como grilletes en los pulmones y el corazón atado a la mente encargado de regular las pasiones. La condición de liberarse era renunciar pero obviamente ninguno lo haría...entonces la crisis, y los placeres efímeros, algún entretenimiento entre tanto dolor y protocolo. Necesitaban un rociador de vida.

Él...al menos tenía a Shaka...y quizás eso era lo que esencialmente marcaba la diferencia y lo hacía desistir de los pleitos. Shaka le hubiera dicho otra cosa...él realmente pensaba que Mu no sería capaz...para él era sencillamente bueno. Pero por qué él?...por qué era bueno?qué lo hacía diferente? Acaso no había matado tanto como ellos? No había sacrificado vidas en pos de sus ideales? El remordimiento no quitaba sus culpas como no quitaba la sangre de su armadura o el suelo de su templo por más que aparentasen una limpieza reluciente. Era igual, idéntico, peor por no querer ya cargar con esas muertes...porque ya no quería asumir la posición que le correspondía...

Se levantó, después de todo no resistiría despierto ni aunque le quedasen millones de faltas cometidas a lo largo de su vida por revisar. Por el contrario…resultaba tener un efecto bastante narcótico y el sopor ya se le subía como un escozor por entre los ojos. No le apetecía dormir durante las próximas horas…las pesadillas le habían quitado todo apetito de sueño. Se le antojaba más relajante desenvolver ese atado de tabaco que había conseguido transando con Máscara Mortal…y tal vez romper una regla más...o mejor dicho, romperla una vez más.

-Detente...-escuchó decir a Shaka y estaba hablando en serio pues ni bien se había levantado un poco para salir de la cama lo había tomado por la muñeca- sé bien a donde te diriges Mu...no quiero que vuelvas a fumar de eso...-al caballero de aries las sienes le latían y no quería pensar. Su única reacción fue sostener su vergüenza con la entereza que podía permitirse a esas horas y con tan poco descanso encima. Shaka estaba igual, con la visión reducida pero había dormido mejor, con menos esfuerzo y más horas.

-No me mires con esa cara Mu...el olor en tus prendas...en tu pelo, a veces en tu boca...sabes a eso por todas partes.

-No es así...no es algo que haga siempre...no sabes de lo que hablas Shaka-lo miró con algo de resentimiento...y quizás era mucho más de lo que en verdad sentía-Solamente es algo que me ayuda a controlar mi nerviosismo...sino fuera así probablemente colapsaría...

-Causándote otro tipo de daño?No solucionas con eso los problemas Mu, sólo estás huyendo de ellos.

-Quizás los problemas no sean míos y es por eso que no puedo solucionarlos...-deslizó su mano fuera de la del rubio. Había sido frío, temía haberse excedido exponiendo algo que no creía del todo sino que había dicho por haberse molestado. Necesitaba algo...algo para calmarse...-lo siento...

-Está bien Mu...no debí...

-Tu lo sientes verdad Shaka?algo está pasando...

-Sí lo sé...y parece que viene desde adentro...los corazones de los caballeros están algo agitados...

-Esto puede ser peor de lo que podamos imaginar Shaka...estaremos haciendo bien nuestro deber?

-Por qué dudas tanto ahora Mu?A qué le temes?

-A la muerte...pero no la mía, no...eso no...pero mis manos y las tuyas Shaka...nuestras manos traen la muerte...

-Estas manos Mu...-se enderezó bostezando con sutileza y luego tomó una de las manos de Mu entre las suyas-...tus manos Mu salvan más vidas de las que toman...Qué podemos hacer ahora nosotros Mu?Sin saber a qué nos enfrentamos pensar demasiado quizás oscurezca más nuestra mente de la que pueda aclarárnosla...quizás estés sufriendo sin necesidad Mu...tu menos que nadie debe preocuparse por esto...

-...-

-O quizás porque eres tu...te preocupas y la verdad es que no hay justicia perfecta Mu...

-Pero esas imperfecciones son vidas Shaka...vidas que desaparecen, que hacemos desaparecer.

-Pero toda vida en sí misma no es nada más que energía...benigna o maligna eso no lo hemos de decidir, la maldad es algo que simplemente existe y no ha de importarnos su apariencia.

-Me cuesta creer que detrás de esos humanos que matamos no haya resquicios de bondad.

Shaka sonrió soltando un suspiro. Mu tenía esa forma tan peculiar de presenciar la vida y las cosas...de una calidez sin fronteras sin que eso lo hiciera ingenuo o estúpido. Era duro, idealista y a veces terco, pero por sobre todo bueno. Podía detectar la bondad en las acciones más simples y por ellas otorgar oportunidades…era una persona que no concebía la condena sin razones…

_Así es como vivimos y experimentamos el ser, en un todo indisociable de placeres y sufrimientos que nos acogen y nos desplazan, que nos elevan y nos arrojan al suelo...hasta que alcanzamos ese otro estado…ese justo medio del equilibrio perfecto…el nirvana…_

-No te tortures más Mu…ven a la cama-se acercó el hindú a sus espaldas y comenzó a besarlo en el cuello sin retirar las hebras de cabello que obstaculizaban el placer directo.

-Nn…no es tan simple Shaka…estás haciéndolo de nuevo…intentas hacer que olvide, pero esto…solamente puede ser pasajero…-inclinó la cabeza, ciertamente no le disgustaba aunque objetase las intenciones del rubio.

-Pero no pierdo nada con seguir intentándolo o sí?...o quieres que me detenga, eh Mu?

Y por supuesto que no quería.

_Si te detienes ahora no podré dormir en toda la noche…_

* * *

-Eres tu Dohko?-levantó la mirada hacia la puerta de entrada a su recámara. Le dolía el cuello, había estado durante un largo rato con la vista hacia el suelo- Adelante… 

Ingresó con cuidado el caballero de libra y cerró la puerta detrás suyo para que el silencio y la intimidad se mantuvieran frescos. Llevaba ropa de entrenamiento, ligera y maleable al cuerpo.

-Qué te sucede?Esperaba encontrarte en tu poltrona y no estás allí…-dijo Dohko y se apoyó contra un armario de madera.

-Y yo no esperaba que alguien fuera a aparecerse…jeh, aunque es mi deber estar allí de todas maneras verdad?-respondió Shion con cierta angustia. Se pasó una mano por la frente una vez más, ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que lo había hecho.

-No estás solo Shion…sé lo que te pasa y sé lo que está pasando, por quién me has tomado? Hemos pasado tantas cosas y ahora me rehuyes.

-Si estás aquí para decirme eso Dohko…ya tengo suficiente con los problemas de los demás santos, no quiero pelearme contigo.

-He venido a ayudarte Shion…siempre he estado para eso, sabes lo que siento por ti-espetó sin que le temblase la mandíbula por ello.

-Sí Dohko, lo sé…-hizo una mueca con su boca, implícitamente le decía: "y qué quieres que haga?"-Pero no es lo mismo de siempre…este problema ha alcanzado magnitudes inimaginables…seguramente es mi culpa, he cumplido mal mi función eso es todo…lamentablemente ahora es cuando se ven los resultados y son devastadores.

-Basta Shion, deja de decir eso…si piensas que has cometido errores entonces ve a corregirlos-se acercó y de cuclillas le declaró una sonrisa al desesperanzado Patriarca- Además, sé que todo lo que has hecho ha sido con las mejores intenciones…

-Pero esta vez es distinto…es imperdonable, insalvable…sabes de lo que estoy hablando Dohko?...no soy yo, ya no es mi autoridad la que lo ha determinado…es la palabra de los dioses…

* * *

El ambiente se había plagado de los diversos sonidos de los cubiertos separando la comida en los platos de los santos. Como si se lo hubieran propuesto de mutuo acuerdo, nadie hablaba, era la hora de las bocas trituradoras y dispensadoras de alimentos. El tibetano Mu alzaba la cabeza de tanto en tanto, sin respuesta por supuesto, sin que alguien pareciera notar nada a su alrededor permaneciendo encerrados en su mundo. Una o dos sillas no habían sido ocupadas, quizás fueran tres…sin embargo ninguno había tomado nota de aquél detalle y habían iniciado el almuerzo sin más preámbulos. Parecía ser que si algún resto de consideración quedaba no tardaría mucho en desaparecer. 

-Encima esto!...era lo único que me faltaba!-muchos no habían notado su presencia sino hasta que profirió aquello desde la entrada del comedor. Death Mask cargó con su cara larga hasta uno de los asientos que se hallaban más próximos a la salida, allí Afrodita masticaba concienzudamente. Algunos pararon las orejas, otros prosiguieron con lo que estaban haciendo- y bien?...qué haces aquí?este es mi lugar Afrodita…hazte a un lado…-dijo el italiano colocando una mano en la mesa a modo de marcador territorial.

Sin detener el ritmo pausado en su boca el pisciano esperó a que su comida acabara de disolverse completamente con estricta elegancia. A pesar de su habilidad para hacer gala de sus encantos no podía disimular del todo las marcas que le habían dejado los golpes de Milo y Shura, que afortunadamente aún no había arribado como tampoco lo había hecho Camus.

-Disculpa…pero, no veo que tu nombre esté grabado aquí- dijo él apoyando su mentón entre las manos sostenidas por los codos con una sonrisa entre enigmática y burlona.

-No te pases de listo conmigo Afrodita-le devolvió la sonrisa pero la suya era mucho menos discreta. Luego acarició un lado del rostro del caballero, en la mejilla- Anda…corre ese trasero tuyo y haré de cuenta que nada ocurrió aquí.

-Mi trasero y yo estamos en armonía aquí…mira allí hay otro lugar y es igualito a este!

-No quiero tener problemas con tu trasero Dita…me ha sido muy útil demasiadas veces…pero hoy he tenido un día difícil-dijo y miró en derredor sospechosamente-no estoy de humor y quiero sentarme aquí.

-Pues Death…esa fue mi última respuesta.

-Bien-quitó la mano y se enderezó y todos pensaron que ahí había terminado el asunto pues ya estaban de vuelta en sus platos. Sin embargo al siguiente paso estaba Death Mask empuñando por el cuello al caballero de piscis-Maldito ladrón...te dejo meterte en mi cama y me robas!

-De qué hablas?-no parecía estar verdaderamente asustado…al menos no todavía, pero el tono de su voz sí se oía algo cambiado.

-Conmigo no te servirá fingir Afrodita…entrégame lo que me robaste demonios!!!-lo sacudió violentamente.

-Te digo que no he sido yo imbécil!-gritó el sueco y lo empujó para quitárselo de encima. De repente la quietud se había esfumado y la agitación ya se asentaba nuevamente como un destino infalible sobre sus cabezas y sus corazones.

-Bien!!!Bien!! entonces quién ha sido???-echó un vistazo a los presentes que inmediatamente se miraron atónitos. Y el murmullo cundió por el comedor como atizado por un vigor súbito. Entonces uno de ellos intervino cargándose la voz de todos al hombro.

-De qué va todo esto Death Mask?-preguntó el santo de leo incorporándose.

-Acaso eres sordo o simplemente retrasado?...me han robado idiota!

-Ey! No tienes porqué llamarme así!Yo no he tenido nada que ver con tu robo!

-Ya está bien Death Mask…-intentó de forma conciliadora Aldebarán.

-Estoy seguro de que fuiste tu Afrodita…-sentenció el italiano mirándolo con recelo- Tu eres el único…o…-repentinamente su vista se condujo hacia el otro lado de la mesa. Frente suyo estaba Mu con la misma indolencia de las últimas semanas-….

Shaka, que había observado todo con cautela, en seguida relacionó ese avizoro con una de las pocas relaciones que había mantenido Mu con el caballero de cáncer: comercial. O mejor dicho…de comercio ilegal.

-Qué te han robado si puede saberse Death Mask?-inquirió el hindú.

-Robado?ha habido un robo?-se sumó otra voz, más grave, y dos hombres salieron al encuentro: eran Shion y Dohko.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo III

_Si te mueres…_

_No habrá cabida a otro sentimiento más que el dolor…_

_Presagio:_

_Un gavilán hurgando cuerpos_

_El destino del minotauro_

_Ese día había estado vagando y el camino errático se originaba en los confines de su mente hasta traspasar el estado de su conciencia, su cuerpo material y terminar por levantar un puente entre el Santuario y sus pensamientos. Ese puente estaba unido por una sensibilidad idéntica, percepción lóbrega y pesimista de un mundo que parecía estar en decadencia. El cielo era azul, la fauna de colores brillantes y festivos, el mármol blanco a penas moteado por alguna mancha irrespetuosa, la quietud reinaba como siempre lo había hecho a menos que se desatara una batalla inevitable. Pero a cada paso, en cada escalón, en casa baldosa de cada templo había impregnado un mensaje de dolor y espanto. Nada era plenamente borrado, nada desaparecía como si no hubiera sucedido porque al haberlo hecho ya había dejado su marca. Y Mu lo sentía convergir hasta llenarlo todo, omnipresente y acaparando por completo cada espacio, cada rincón de la cotidianeidad. Un gesto, una mirada cargada de odio, un puño levantado y desatado, un comentario brusco, empujones, jaleos, armaduras estrellándose, machacando el suelo con galantería y omnipotencia, el color punzó de la sangre, de los ojos inyectados de sed violenta potenciada por el honor, la defensa de los valores atenienses y los cuerpos que se apilaban uno sobre otro: era un festín malévolo…el de los cuervos que él y los otros y muchos otros anteriormente se habían encargado de alimentar. Pero eran enemigos…enemigos que merecían un entierro de poca tierra, poca monta y mucho hedor putrefacto junto con las visitas de alimañas y otra clase de seres repugnantes._

_En esa deriva iba él, con la angustia y decepción a cuestas, tras haber comprendido…o comprender lo que siempre había hecho y todos allí estaban destinados a hacer hasta que murieran, de otra manera. En la realidad simplemente caminaba y podía pensarse que con aire de soñador, cautivado por la autenticidad de la luna o la apariencia de la noche. Nada de eso, seguía pasos sin traza fija…alborotada su mente de tan poco descanso y tanto menos porqué descansar. En ese caminó se topó con otro caballero, pero este quieto adosado a la penumbra en un rincón de las escaleras de la salida de la casa de cáncer._

_Mu?, dudo un instante el santo que ya podía reconocer como Máscara Mortal. Una tenue luz pequeña entre sus dedos alumbraba su cara para luego volverse a apagar._

_Qué es eso que tienes?, preguntó Mu aunque el olor y el humo hablaba por el otro._

_Jeh…por qué preguntas lo que ya sabes?Acaso te da miedo admitirlo?, dijo y encendió la luz. Luego despidió el humo de su boca. _

_Simplemente me sorprendió, no pensé que hubiera forma de que se ingresaran cosas como esas, dijo Mu. Se sentó al mismo nivel pero sin querer hallarse demasiado cerca, el olor no lo molestaba al punto de espantarlo sin embargo de alguna forma había adquirido cierto recelo hacia el italiano. _

_No las hay para los que no saben cómo hacerlo, jeh…no es mi caso como verás, si quiero algo lo obtengo. _

_Se acercó el santo de cáncer a Mu después de otra pitada y esparcir el humo por el aire. Sonreía, intrigado y curioso, su expresión ahora descubierta por la luz de la luna. _

_Y tú qué haces aquí Mu? Suelo estar aquí por las noches y jamás te había visto, dijo y le tendió la mano que entre sus dedos sostenía al cigarrillo- es artesanal, tabaco de la mejor cosecha…no esas baratijas que venden en las ciudades. Quieres probar?Si te gusta puedo conseguirte algo por un precio razonable._

_Sorprendido por la propuesta y la confianza con que Máscara Mortal la había lanzado, el tibetano lo miró fijo, sin pretender ofenderlo con una repentina molestia que de no estar tan decaído hubiera proferido._

_Gracias pero no, no me apetece, mejor termínalo tu, respondió y se puso de pie. Quizás ya había tenido demasiado por esa noche._

* * *

-Ya pues…van a dejar de lado ese silencio y a responder lo que les estoy preguntando?- cuando él hablaba los otros debían callar, así estaban hechas las reglas, a la medida y al servicio de las jerarquías. Él era Shion, el Patriarca y estaba molesto, miraba a sus santos que eran casi como hijos, más cercanos o lejanos…los veía erigirse y convertirse en seres extraños, desconocidos, incapaces de aceptar ya nada que pusiera en jaque sus propios deseos.

Al menos todavía podía sentirse cómodo o protegido por la configuración espacial del poder: él en el centro de la escena, agrupando a todos con su mirada, dispersos a lo largo de la mesa vertical, y sólo Dohko poseía el beneficio de acompañarlo en esa ubicación privilegiada.

-Respondan caballeros!!!-golpeó la mesa y el sonido despertó un singular asombro- quién o quiénes de ustedes han robado? sean sinceros por favor!…estoy cansado de desperdiciar mi tiempo con mentiras, me deben respeto!-con esperanza aguardó, intentó calmarse sin bajar la guardia, sin quitarse de encima el porte de su jefatura.

Los santos se miraron escrutándose unos a otros, a excepción de Shaka quien lograba mantenerse al margen gracias a su ceguera voluntaria, Mu quien se evadía con un desánimo ya declarado, y Máscara Mortal quien había clavado la vista en el suelo y no manifestaba intenciones de participar abiertamente en las direcciones del Sacerdote. Al rato aparecieron Milo, Camus y Shura, tomando los recaudos de la distancia y lanzándose con sutileza mensajes furtivos de rencor, miradas embadurnadas de recelo. Estos tres tomaron asiento sin decir nada por no atreverse a preguntar qué estaba ocurriendo.

-Esto es serio señores-comenzó Shion nuevamente-...no se imaginan cuán serio es, por eso se toman la libertad de cometer actos tan atroces como estos- dio un suspiró, una pausa que indicaba la fatiga de la repetición infructuosa. Pero tenía que conseguirlo, era ahora o nunca...sabía lo lejos que habían llegado y actos como el robo no podían quedar incrustados en la vida del Santuario-no pretendo castigar a nadie...y menos si no tengo la certeza de quién ha cometido el robo, sólo voy a decirles una cosa caballeros...las armaduras que llevan puestas son el instrumento de la justicia, al igual que sus templos y sus títulos zodiacales...de ninguna manera es aceptable que sean utilizadas con otro propósito y menos para satisfacer sus necesidades egoístas. No me interesa que esto les parezca una perogrullada...esto es lo que ustedes habían jurado, con otras palabras quizás, el día en que asumieron las responsabilidades de un santo dorado...están cansados?están aburridos?quieren salir a divertirse y vivir como un ciudadano común?...háganlo, pero fuera de este recinto porque aquí este comportamiento no será tolerado.

Antes de marcharse sin haber probado bocado, el Patriarca dio un vistazo a su audiencia. Dohko a su lado, ya estaba presto a retirarse cuando éste lo decidiera. Su silencio era el de la completa aceptación de su cargo y superioridad, la confianza ciega en sus decisiones y su sabiduría.

-Me retiro ahora caballeros, que tengan buenos días.

Los pasos encadenados de los hombres más veteranos del recinto sagrado se fundieron en la lejanía hasta desaparecer por completo y en ese momento algunos santos soltaron la correa con que habían mantenido atada a su lengua.

-Ya...qué ha sido todo este escándalo?-inquirió Milo.

-Al parecer alguien ha robado algo...a Máscara Mortal, aunque no sabemos qué ha robado tampoco-comentó Aioria absteniéndose de hacer alguna apreciación sobre lo que había sucedido.

-Robo?!...ya veo porqué estaba tan preocupado el Patriarca-dijo Shura adoptando una expresión de severidad reflexiva-de verdad caballeros...a mí ya no me sorprende nada de lo que ustedes hagan-deslizó por el rabillo del ojos su pupila hasta la figura de Milo.

-Pues a mí tampoco-dijo Milo.

-Ustedes tienen algo que ver con eso?-Aioria estaba confundido.

-Yo?nunca-respondió Shura sumando la cabeza a su vehemente negación.

-Yo menos-por supuesto que Milo no iba a rezagarse.

-Pues el que sepa algo que hable de una vez!, no quiero tener problemas porque a alguno de ustedes se le haya venido en gana andar robando por ahí...-espetó Aioria completamente desorientado.

-Máscara Mortal-interrumpió Shaka tosiendo con fuerza-qué te han robado?

Tras escuchar su nombre y la pregunta el santo de cáncer levantó los hombros con una indolencia socarrona pero salió al cruce después de haber permanecido eclipsado momentáneamente por una voz sobre la que no podía ejercer poder alguno.

-Ya me lo has preguntado dos veces.

-Es que no me has respondido.

-Por qué quieres saber eso?me han robado, eso es todo...tu no te preocupes que sé que no fuiste-le guiñó un ojo y sonrió-aunque por alguna razón creo que no es por eso que estás preocupado...jeh.

-Si supiéramos qué te quitaron quizás podríamos suponer quién podría haberlo hecho-insistió el hindú.

-Creo que tú podrías suponerlo

-Qué quieres decir?

-Porque seguramente sabes a qué sabe eso-le dijo y parecía que le divertía más sembrar intrigas más que resolver la trama que supuestamente lo había perjudicado.

De inmediato Shaka desechó la respuesta, la bloqueó de su mente, creyó que pensar con detenimiento sobre ella era demasiado doloroso. Varios segundos le llevó ese proceso y entre medio de los dorados su expresión se veía ambigua y aturdida.

-Habla de una vez Máscara Mortal, a menos que no te importe que no vayamos a ayudarte-dijo Camus hastiado de las absurdas gracias del italiano.

-Tu vas a ayudarme Camus?ja!...no me hagas reír...-lanzó una carcajada a penas contenida-tú prácticamente te acuestas con uno de los sospechosos...quien sabe si hasta no podías estar involucrado.

-Camus jamás haría eso!-protestó Milo con ímpetu.

-Está bien Milo...-lo apaciguó Camus instándolo a que volviera a sentarse pues el escorpiano ya mostraba intenciones belicosas-sólo sé que...por alguna razón no quieres decirnos qué es lo que te robaron y no voy a suplicarte para que lo hagas. Si no quieres hacerlo, no tendrás cooperación alguna de mi parte.

-Haz lo que gustes-respondió Máscara Mortal.

-Pero qué estás diciendo Camus?...debemos encontrar al ladrón...aquí hay un hombre que está profanando nuestro honor y no permitiré que haga eso por algo tan bajo-sentenció con aspereza desde su lugar Shura.

-No me importa lo que digas Shura...qué has hecho tu para conservar ese honor del que tanto hablas?o no recuerdas lo que pasó ayer?-afiló su vista Camus frente al español, su expresión convertida en un monolito intraspasable.

-Es cierto…-murmuró Milo y Shura pasó de mirarlo con desdén al francés para dedicarle un amargo vistazo a él.

-Cálmense caballeros-dijo Aldebarán.

-Mu, tu no has dicho nada hasta ahora-sorprendió Afrodita que se mantenía en pie después de las acusaciones y sacudidas sufridas-qué es lo que piensas de todo esto?

Las voces apaciguaron su entusiasmo ante la súbita noción de la ausencia espiritual del tibetano. Ahora le tocaba a él demostrar su valía, izar su voz firme y suave enarbolando la bandera de su inocencia, de su decencia y honradez. Pero la inacción se le figuraba más apetecible, callar y despedirse ante el pasmo y la sospecha a sus espaldas, los rumores y cotilleos molestos de un grupo que había olvidado la identidad de cada uno. Sin embargo, todavía persistía en él la costumbre de la cortesía como una conciencia que todo tildaba de maligno de no ser efectuado bajo tales maneras. No es que creyera realmente que alguien lo fuera por no amasar su comportamiento de esa forma…pero aún así, en lo profundo de su mente la inseguridad de no seguir ese camino lo asustaba y se encontraba de repente preguntándose, por qué lo hago? Cómo sería sino fuera así?

-Sería demasiado largo de explicar y a decir verdad, no veo que sirva de algo que lo diga…-sentenció con una voz espesa que se asemejaba a la enredadera de sus pensamientos.

-Ah no?piensas que no lo entenderemos?es por eso?...-prosiguió el pisciano con una soltura que había logrado dejar atrás la rudeza de las acciones de Máscara Mortal-acaso Shura y tu acuden a las mismas reuniones de seminarios de ética y moralidad? o se trata de esas exóticas respuestas de filosofía zen?

-Nada de lo que pienses o digas sobre mí me hará de cambiar de parecer-alzó la vista hacia el resto del grupo- si me conocen bien camaradas sabrán cuál apreciación es correcta y cuál no lo es-concluyó Mu y se levantó de su silla acompañado luego por Shaka. Antes de que cruzaran las salida de manos estrechadas, los golpeó la acusación de Afrodita: Admite que fuiste tu Mu!!


	4. Chapter 4

BueeXD perdón la tardanza!acá está lo que sigue;), les agradezco mucho sus post, nos vemos bsitos!

Capítulo IV

_Si te mueres…_

_Borraré ese momento,_

_Ese incómodo segundo en que todo se desvanece…_

_Presagio:_

_Un gavilán hurgando cuerpos_

_El destino del minotauro_

_Los polos opuestos que se anulan_

-Hermano…deberíamos volver, podrían sospechar…mmm, para, deténte…-era tan terco, y tenía razón esa vez y todas las anteriores…su terquedad en ese caso estaba más que justificada. Eso se sentía realmente bien, sin embargo…había algo que no encajaba del todo - Escúchame, te estoy hablando en serio…-niveló su vista a la de él, sentía que de estar así los ojos juguetones que lo enfrentaban se contagiarían de la seriedad de los suyos. Pero bien sabía que ni él iba a ser capaz de resistir por mucho-tenemos que volver…he disfrutado mucho este tiempo pero ya está bien…el Patriarca va a molestarse y tenemos cosas que hacer-el hombre lo soltó con brusquedad tras hacerle un gesto de burla, podría haber incluido en ese ademán un frase del tipo "cierra la boca, estás hablando demasiado"…pero no dijo nada y se fue.

* * *

_Era una suerte de peste? Una epidemia invisible que actuaba sobre el ánimo de la gente?_

_Cuando despertó su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un sudor frío. Mu dormía tranquilamente a su lado, no todo estaba tan mal entonces. Se rascó la cabeza, respirando a conciencia, el dorso de su mano adquirió en seguida el brillo de la humedad tras pasarlo por su frente. Examinó sus signos vitales: nada parecía fuera de orden…qué era entonces?de dónde provenía esa ansiedad?_

_Había tenido un sueño, pero eso no era nada raro. Nada trascendental para un hombre acostumbrado a platicar con dioses. Pero ese sueño había afectado su cuerpo, estaba presente en su corazón golpeando con la desesperación del miedo. Qué era?Por qué lo había trastornado de esa manera?_

"_Un gavilán…el minotauro...", susurró intentando acomodar las imágenes. Qué era? qué significaba eso?_

_Volvió sus ojos a Mu como si contemplarlo a él fuera un ritual que atraía la lluvia de la inspiración. Pero sus latidos le llegaban igualmente desacompasados, repitiendo la exaltación de los suyos. Si se concentraba lo suficiente, estaba capacitado para llenar un vacío mental artificial con ese sonido…claro que tal propósito suponía que el sonido extraído y colocado tuviera el efecto de un calmante. La nota de Mu sólo podía en ese momento aumentar su impaciencia más que apaciguarla, pues él había enfermado de perturbación hacía un tiempo y ahora Shaka temía que involuntariamente y sin saber las causas, estuviera padeciendo lo mismo._

_Esa noche, el tibetano no sacó un pie fuera de sus sábanas. Era como si su cuerpo estuviera rodeado por un enrejado invisible, imperceptible pero efectivo y quizás más violento que cualquier cercado de metal, aún más espinoso y letal. En el centro sus latidos se multiplicaban hasta el infinito, yendo y viniendo, dándose contra el muro que reprimía sus deseos de vomitar su dolor a través del humo y el tabaco._

_Qué habría sentido cuando Afrodita lo acusó con dureza? El hindú contaba nada más con el súbito apretón de sus dedos mientras salían del comedor, tomados de la mano. Después de eso nadie dijo, nadie oyó, nadie atinó a hacer comentario alguno. Y el día se le había pasado con pereza y como nunca desde que estaba con Mu había contemplado el cielo preguntándose una y otra vez cuánto faltaría para el cierre del día. _

_Una mano se alzó hasta el hombro del tibetano, era suya pero no la reconoció hasta que emergió su contorno de la oscuridad. La ventana se enfrentaba con el cuerpo de Mu esparciendo por él una luminosidad gélida y Shaka pudo notar que sobre su hombro sobresalía un puñado de hebras. Esa noche se habían besado unas pocas veces pero no había hecho el amor, dándose después las buenas noches con vaguedad. Qué era?!Qué estaba pasando con ellos?_

* * *

  
La máscara ya estaba muy lejos, al igual que todo ese maquillaje hilado de poder. A veces se era más Patriarca por la vestimenta que por los valores, por las cualidades espirituales o el carisma. Mientras él era dueño del atuendo fastuoso y único, él estaba a cargo y la vida era estar a su servicio. Pero se lo había quitado entre Dohko y él no había diferencias de edad siquiera...

O acaso no las hay...y sólo sean consecuencia de un trozo de tela y mis propias convicciones...

Porque así era la relación entre las palabras, los símbolos, el sentido y las cosas: algo sólido en la fe y en la mente y frágil en la realidad física.

-No me mires así-dijo Shion desde su cama, estaba sentado y Dohko afirmando su espalda contra la pared-qué quieres que te diga?...tu mismo lo has visto, sigues pensando lo mismo todavía?

-No hablaremos de eso sino quieres Shion-

-No, no...es que eso es lo que debemos hacer Dohko...tenemos que hacer algo!...pero qué?qué?...qué podemos hacer?

-Athena te ha dado la orden no es cierto?Es por eso que estás así.

Su lengua flaqueó y escondió su cobardía en una súbita incapacidad motriz. Shion bajó la cabeza, con Dohko no funcionaba la autoridad ni aún con sus atavíos sagrados.

-Sí...queda poco tiempo Dohko.

* * *

-Oye, qué ha pasado con Saga? sabes algo de él? 

-Por qué lo preguntas? Lo extrañas en tu cama?

Afrodita le hizo una mueca con la cara, odiaba tener que darle explicaciones de sus consultas y que lo tildara de vulgar sexópata.

-Vamos, respóndeme y no te acabes todo el tabaco-se acercó deslizándose con el pecho entre las sábanas. El italiano estaba sentado en el suelo, fumando. Ambos estaban desnudos pero eso ya no los excitaba después de haberse saciado.

-Eres un sucio ladrón.

-No he sido yo.

-Me importa muy poco lo que digas

-Eres un amante ingrato y grosero-le quitó el cigarrillo de las manos y se lo llevó a la boca de inmediato-mmm...esto sabe...exquisito.

-Quién es el grosero ahora?

-Ya te lo había pedido. Ahora dime qué sabes de Saga.

-Él no está metido en esto idiota, ese es Kanon.

-Kanon? debí imaginármelo-estaba decepcionado, podía haberse ganado al geminiano de la armadura de haberlo sabido involucrado. Dio otra pitada y le regresó el cigarrillo- Pero...hace varios días que deberían haber regresado esos dos, pensé que los habías enviado a que te buscaran más mercadería.

-No,...es decir a Kanon...pero le dije que fuera discreto y que si perdía mucho tiempo que declinara. En verdad no sé qué estarán haciendo esos dos, tenía entendido que Saga lo sermoneaba duramente cada vez que se saltaba las reglas.

Afrodita río cubriéndose la boca con una mano.

-Pues yo tenía entendido que esos dos...son dos hermanos muy unidos. Después de todo es el destino de su constelación-río nuevamente recostando la cabeza sobre el colchón-creo que el Patriarca va a molestarse con ellos.

* * *

Se aclaró la garganta, un escozor retozaba causándole dolor con sus pies de agujas. La falta de sueño lo mantenía en un estado de cansancio sostenido pero nunca agotaba el óptimo de energía necesario para mantenerlo despierto. Pero con esa cantidad de energía sólo podía limitarse a quedarse despierto tendido en su cama, a lo sumo mirando al techo, recitando para sí algunos tantras o echando un vistazo a su amante que dormía sino plácidamente, al menos dormía.

Mu no se había movido en toda la noche, le sorprendía que aún después de que hubieran pasado varias horas continuara dándole la espalda. Se sentía de repente incitado a tocarla y obligado a abstenerse de ello. La tentadora curva que nacía desde su cuello y declinaba hasta perderse en las sábanas hacia su cóxis, tiraba de su mano, como si poseyera los hilos de esta y su mente la otra punta del mismo hilo que ambos jalaban al unísono. Finalmente se sentó sobre la cama, inclinándose hasta tantear su hombro suavemente.

-Mu, despierta Mu-le dijo en secreto al oído. El tibetano apartó su oreja y Shaka volvió a probar-Mu…despierta, por favor.

Mu se fregó los ojos con desgano y le contestó como pudo, sin molestarse en esconder el mal humor que le causaba que lo despertara a esas horas.

-Qué quieres?

-Nada-rió suspirando-disculpa Mu…no podía dormirme…

-Está bien-respondió secamente. Su posición estática escondía lo que sucedía en su interior, y eso era exactamente lo contrario: la fluidez vívida de los sentimientos.

-Estás enojado?- Shaka era conciente de que su espalda no podía ser sino una barrera transitoria, frágil…seguía siendo el mismo cuerpo que había tenido en sus manos, al menos sensiblemente…

-No-respondió Mu y el rubio no pudo más que creerle porque se trataba de Mu…sin embargo no le preocupaba tanto lo que le dijera sino lo que no le estaba diciendo. Esperaba que no se repitiera indefinidamente, pero durante ese día los silencios habían sido más protagonistas de sus vidas que ellos mismos, o ellos estaban viviendo una realidad diferente y aislada y en el medio los baches se cubrían desprolijamente de silencios.

En sus cavilaciones imprecisas lo sorprendió un estruendo y un ligero sismo del suelo que deshizo la posición de Mu en un cuarto del tiempo en que él lo hubiera hecho. El tibetano lo miraba con ojos desorbitados y él le devolvía la misma expresión. Mu corrió a la ventana y se asomó: "Es…es la casa de escorpio".

* * *

-Poco tiempo, eh? Pero no puedes dejar que eso ocurra…no puedes hacerles esto Shion. No puedes abandonarlos.

-Me ves por ahí correteando para salvarme el pellejo? Aquí también corren peligro tu vida y la mía Dohko…estos hombres son como mis hijos…-y en esa sentencia su puño cayó como un mazo sobre la cama-tu sabes que no haría nada que pudiera ponerlos en peligro.

-Lo sé…-se acercó a la cama, arrodillándose frente a Shion-por eso estás así.

Ahora se hallaban a un pelo de distancia, suspendidos entre las masas de aire que salían de sus bocas para llenar ese delgado espacio. Shion abrió la boca, acaso para decir algo por lo que parecía inminente y obvio…entonces, un voluminoso sonido los separó pero no mucho al principio hasta que nuevamente se escuchó otro de iguales proporciones.

-Qué fue eso?

* * *

-Y tu cómo sabes eso? quién es tu "informante"?o es que…has estado hurgando en la privacidad de alguien…?-soltó una risilla demostrando una habilidad casi innata para fumar ante cualquier imprevisto de su boca-eres un entrometido.

-Pero qué va!!-Afrodita le tiró una almohada a la cabeza atinándole con bastante puntería.

-Demonios Dita!! Me has tirado el cigarrillo! Primero me los robas y ahora me los desperdicias?!

-Yo no-…!

-Espera,…has sentido eso?-la mano del italiano había caído como tapón en la boca de Afrodita. En el suelo, se retorcía la colilla apagada por el pie descalzo del santo de cáncer.

-Sí…qué puede haber sido?

Se habían puesto de pie a penas habían percibido el temblor en la tierra y el estrepitoso sonido. Mecánicamente se miraron, comprobando que el otro estuviera pensando lo mismo. No podía decirse que estuvieran verdaderamente preocupados pero de todas maneras se vistieron y salieron corriendo hacia fuera para ver de cerca lo que estaba ocurriendo.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo V

_Si te mueres_

_Retiraré las diferencias_

_El suministro de motivos_

_Vivir, morir…dará igual…_

-Ya está hecho...es algo que nació con nosotros y nosotros…nosotros pensamos, yo pensé tan ingenuamente que podíamos sortearlo! qué estúpido!

-No digas eso!

-Baja eso Milo.

-No.

-Te he dicho que lo bajes.

-No.

-Anda no seas tan testarudo!bájalo de una vez demonios!

-No!!! déjame beber en paz maldita sea!qué es lo que tienes Camus??por qué estás todo el tiempo atosigándome como si fueras mi condenado y muerto padre!??

-De qué hablas Milo?! Eres tu el que se comporta como recién ingresado!Trae para acá esa botella!Dámela Milo, vas a romper algo!

-Me importa un cuerno! Estamos en mi templo!!! Puedo romper lo que se me de la gana!

* * *

El techo estaba dañado, se lo podía ver derramando pedazos de mármol desde sector ligado a la entrada del templo. Había allí media docena de caballeros dorados- Shaka, Mu, Aldebarán, Aioria, Death Mask, Afrodita- a medio vestir o con atuendos que sólo bajo las sábanas consideraban inofensivos a una reputación que no sin esfuerzo había sido obtenida. Pero a los ojos de esa noche accidentada, nadie se hubiera detenido a señalar las ropas de cama, o el pelo descuidado y las ojeras que colgaban bajo los ojos como dos grandes ruinas del sueño frustrado. La oscuridad ocultaba bien y el templo herido era un espectáculo más atractivo. 

-Aldebarán, Aioria, qué ha pasado?

Se abrió camino la voz del santo de virgo por entre los hipnotizados guerreros. A un costado estaban Afrodita y Death Mask parados frente a la construcción imponente que desprendía de cuando en cuando algún sonido de desprendimiento y ruptura y sembraba reminiscencias de batallas y guerras, situaciones que la paz alejaba pero no así el tacto para reconocer en esos ruidos una promesa de destrucción. Se los notaba relajados, un tanto en exceso pensó Shaka, sospechosamente embelesados con lo que sus sentidos captaban. Detrás suyo Mu se adosaba al matiz turbio que propiciaba la noche y su quietud e inflexible expresión suavizaba superficialmente su preocupación.

-Shaka…supuse que ustedes también lo habrían oído, acabamos de llegar y no hemos entrado aún pero mira allí-le señaló con el dedo la zona afectada que tomaba una porción de la fachada y probablemente se alejara unos metros hacia la salida-…algo que pueda causar un temblor y una quebradura como esa…

Aioria y Shaka se miraron sin necesidad de que se dijera algo que los hechos por sí solos daban a entender. Los espíritus malignos y sus perversas intenciones habían acompañado la creación misma del Santuario y todo lo que éste representaba. Era la moneda corriente que tenía dos caras, inseparables, atada la existencia de una a la de la otra. Aquel templo profanado sólo podía ser entendido como otra siniestra obra proveniente del mal encarnado en algún Ser de turno.

-Lo mejor será que vayamos a investigar, puede que Milo necesite de nuestra ayuda-acotó Aldebarán.

-Es cierto, entremos.

Unos gritos procedentes del interior de la casa de escorpio invadieron súbitamente el clima apacible que sus voces tenues honraban a la noche, lapso del descanso que practicaba gran parte de la naturaleza. Como una embestida iban abalanzándose hacia ellos, hasta que desde la penumbra amorfa varias figuras irrumpieron y los santos prevenidos y desprovistos de sus usuales ropajes de combate, estaban listos para responder cualquier ataque.

-Supuse que estaban aquí caballeros…hagan a un lado sus sanas preocupaciones que el Patriarca mostrará la triste verdad a todos ustedes.

Se oyeron un par de empujones y pisadas y poco a poco la escasa luz nocturna, luz residual, fue develando las caras familiares de un gran número de caballeros dorados. Eran los seis restantes a excepción de los hermanos de géminis y el fallecido Aioria. El Sacerdote también estaba entre ellos, destacado notablemente por su estatura y su el espacio privilegiado en el centro del grupo por el que los demás santos se abrían como cortina ante su presencia. En un rápido movimiento éste tiró una botella a los pies de la escalera que se rompió volcando un contenido transparente y brilloso.

-A lo que hemos llegado caballeros dorados!! Esto es una ofensa al honor y el nombre de la diosa Athena!

El silencio era mancillado nuevamente, los murmullos se hacían más fuertes porque estallaban al mismo tiempo. A la luz surgió entonces tras un impulso de Shion un Milo de movimientos torpes y mirada caótica. Desprendía un aroma inconfundible provocando en los presentes una súbita reacción de incredulidad que pronto se iba transformando en una indescriptible sensación de alivio y de amarga estafa. Milo bajo algunas escaleras arrastrado por la inercia y el incontrolable estado de su mente, sin trastabillar, hasta que por fin pudo quedarse quieto. Seis miradas se habían posado sobre él, descoordinadas.

-Y aún no ha confesado el ladrón!! Aún tenemos a alguien manchado entre nosotros, alguien cuya cobardía no puede soportar el peso de su armadura!

El silencio recobró estabilidad, el tabú era un poderoso compresor de palabras. Alguien soltó una pequeña risilla en el fondo y la intolerancia del Patriarca no se hizo esperar.

-Vas a decirme qué es lo que te causa tanta gracia caballero de piscis? En esta noche, frente a mis ojos eres menos que un portador del ropaje sagrado.

-Señor, Mu…Mu es el culpable-declaró impasible atizando las voces recientemente apagadas de los santos. El Patriarca se acercó, deteniéndose junto a Milo que permanecía en un equilibrio tembloroso. Abrigaba aún una reticencia a mostrarse convencido por la inusitada seriedad de Afrodita, por lo que sólo le concedió el habla pero en su expresión se veía que no podía creer en lo que éste le estaba diciendo.

Echó un vistazo a Mu, rápido y fugaz como un parpadeo espontáneo, no así menos afectivo.

-Afrodita, la acusación que estás haciendo es muy seria…eres conciente de ello?-con desdeñosa solemnidad Shion probó con sus ojos agudos y electrizantes, poderosos y justos, la resistencia del maquillaje expresivo de la denuncia de Afrodita. Ese rostro bello y exuberante, tenía facultades extraordinarias…podía cambiar rápidamente, camuflarse, adaptarse con la astucia con que una rosa pasa de ser un adorno romántico a una planta letal y espinosa.

* * *

El silencio dio un bostezo interminable, se despertó y camino por el lugar. Ninguno atinó a molestarlo a excepción del Patriarca que lo fastidiaba con sus zancadas de regreso a su aposento. Largo rato estuvieron, encubriendo la rabia bajo una mirada furtiva. Luego el círculo se partió y todos volvieron a sus templos, espacialmente juntos los que iban en la misma dirección pero espiritualmente separados. 

Se acercó por detrás, el otro se había fosilizado. Antes, varios habían chocado con sus hombros intentando cruzar por la escalera, él lo mirada desde arriba, devastado por dentro por haber sido incapaz de detener su ridículo frente al Patriarca.

Se acercó por detrás entonces, se sentía culpable, tenía que reparar el daño aunque el otro fuera el verdadero responsable de su vergüenza.

-Milo…estás bien?

-Suéltame!!

* * *

_You said that all the good is gone_

_That i had forgotten who I am_

_Have you ever wished death?_

De pronto el Santuario se había convertido en un lugar de sorpresas ilimitadas. Cada templo era un mundo que ocultaba con una presuntuosa arquitectura las calamidades de un mortal. Esos eran sus hermanos, sus camaradas…reducidos a lo que siempre habían sido: humanos, seres susceptibles de fallar en cualquier momento. No lo había notado, o quizás, probablemente sí…sólo que la verdad jamás se había desnudado de manera tan impúdica hasta esos días. Creía haberlos conocido al menos lo que el tiempo y la intimidad de santos le habían acercado a su persona. No eran sino ideales suyos reflexionaba ahora, castillos de arena a la vera de una gigante ola…

El silencio, el inquilino que no había sido invitado y que ocupaba demasiado espacio, los perseguía como sombras. Mu estaba frente suyo, del otro lado de la cama, sentado, tieso a punto de decir algo que jamás diría. Y Shaka llenando de rasgaduras unos labios que a duras penas si podían contener sus deseos de gritar. ¿Qué estaba pasando? No alcanzaba a comprender de qué iba todo aquello…

-Mu…

-Estoy cansado, durmamos por favor.


	6. Chapter 6

Conti!, gracias a toda la gente que sigue este fic y por sus post! muaks bsos!espero les siga gustando;)

Capítulo VI

Si te mueres no habrá razones que sostengan los fines

No habrá fines que valgan la pena

Y lo que no haya, por qué querría estar?

Si tú te has ido

_Presagio:_

_Un gavilán hurgando cuerpos_

_El destino del minotauro_

_Los polos opuestos que se anulan_

_La ironía divina de la muerte_

Le daba náuseas, Mu jamás había sido tan indiscreto y eso le decía que había perdido el miedo y la vergüenza que pudiera causarle verse y saberse descubierto. También le decía que él ya no veía tal cosa con los malos ojos de antes y su pudor languidecía a un costado blasfemando quizás. Todos tenían problemas allí y cada uno a su manera hacía de la tortuosa vida de santo un paraje más acogedor. Algunos preferían la bebida, otros meditaban hasta cerrar su mente al mundo exterior...alguno tal vez ocupase su tiempo en conversar con seres imaginarios o vegetales rígidos. Mu de toda una gama de actividades había escogido fumar. Tan simple como sumergirse en agua fría, aguantar la respiración, sentir que el peso de la tierra se pierde por un momento...tan simple como abrir la boca, aspirar y entregarse, expeler y con ello evacuar lo indeseado. Simple, sencillo, en apariencia eficaz y hasta inocente, pero su verdad es siempre traicionera.

Días atrás sólo podía imaginarse la escena, qué le producía ese espeso humo que ingería con devoción..., qué expresión le regalaba a la noche cada vez que daba una pitada. Hoy se había animado finalmente a compartir en silencio su obsesión. Sin admitirse observado, sabía que Shaka estaba despierto; sin destruir el cristal del secreto, se exhibía con desfachatez clausurando toda posibilidad de reproche o juicio. A contraluz de una luna que brillaba generosamente, Mu le declaraba al tabaco su cariño y la mano que sostenía el bocado se acercaba hasta su boca con la gracia de un beso. El antebrazo de la mano inútil descansaba sobre la parte inferior del marco de la ventana y le daba un aire desolador, ansiosa porque alguien la rellenase con algo. Mientras su ritual no se descarrilaba podía continuar por unas pocas horas y minutos, pero nada era perfecto y no faltaban los momentos en que Shaka lo escuchaba sollozar o suspirar furtivamente como si al hacerlo recobrara fuerzas para hacer lo que estaba haciendo. Ese era su modo de asentar aquello y convertirlo de una vez por todas en una rutina.

A eso le temía el santo de Virgo, a lo habitual, a lo que se efectúa por pura costumbre y resiste a todo detenimiento sobre el hecho y sus razones. Una pieza así empotrada en sus movimientos diarios adaptaría lo demás hasta que nada fuese más necesario que la pitada de la noche. No quería que llegase a ese extremo insano. Mu acabaría por hacer que su vida girase en torno a un objeto tan pérfido como el hombre de quien lo obtenía. La liberación de su sufrimiento lo estaba encarcelando nuevamente, de a pasos cortos y con el sigilo de un cazador experto. Cuando eso sucediera esperaba que no le volviese la cara con desprecio y le prohibiera, por miedo a perder su vicio, verlo.

Se disputaba la atención de Mu con un paisaje de ensueño, con una chimenea que maniobraba entre sus dedos y saboreaba su boca, con un desasosiego que era pensamiento en su mente y forma en su cuerpo. Ninguno daba tregua y el lemuriano parecía entregarse de brazos abiertos y bajas defensas al litigio. No estaba a su altura, agobiado por la impotencia…los brazos le dolían atrás, en las muñecas apresadas por un nudo que era la imprevisible reacción de su amante. No podía protegerlo entonces...el enemigo era demasiado ambiguo y a la vez tan claro; podía golpearlo a Mu y dar con él y estar fallando al mismo tiempo. El Santuario se había vuelto un lugar poco seguro o mejor dicho, sus habitantes.

Lo había observado hasta que se deshizo del cigarrillo arrojando la colilla hacia el vacío desde su ventana. Se sentía tan ruin como el testigo de un asesinato que nada impide y mantiene la boca cerrada enterrándose en su propio temor. Lo había presenciado todo pero aún así seguía fingiendo que desde las buenas noches había estado durmiendo. Un desliz más, uno más al montón, a la pila que crecía con el hedor de una montaña de basura quemada. Aunque se tapase con las sábanas no podría repeler el olor porque estaba en su piel y dentro de su boca: Mu le había traspasado todo y en el fondo una incipiente curiosidad.

Se sentó en la cama que rechinó ligeramente mas no le preocupaba pues desde el rabillo de su ojo el otro santo ya lo había detectado. Mu aguardaba, no era apresurado, le era más fácil contraatacar o responder a las acciones primeras. Shaka tenía ganas de dejarse llevar, el pelimorado tenía ese efecto sobre él y lo suspendía en una ingravidez que le hacía olvidar la sabiduría de la meditación que pregonaba su religión. Ahora su instinto se hallaba a flor de piel, haciéndole desear la intimidad del otro, retorciéndole las entrañas con la huella de su tacto. Si podía llegar hasta él y abrazarlo…conseguiría reconfortarse al menos por unas horas, por unos días más…

-No vas a decirme nada? Creí que…te molestaba que fumase.

-Me preocupa, eso lo sabes Mu. A mí el humo no puede causarme un daño mortal.

-A mí sí, verdad?

-Eres un adulto Mu, tu sabes lo que haces.

-Ve al grano Shaka, ambos sabemos que no es eso lo que piensas.

Silencio. El rubio movió la cabeza rastreando elocuencia en sus palabras.

-Te amo Mu, me destruye verte así…pero sé que no puedo ayudarte.

-Levántate al menos, acércate.

Ya no le daba la espalda, se había girado completamente hacia la cama y lo miraba de frente. La oscuridad se derramaba sobre gran parte de su cara y sobre todo su cuerpo. A penas brotaba en los bordes de su figura su blancuzca cutis. Indescifrable era su expresión, la sombra la deformaba en una mueca tétrica. Shaka se aproximó y enlazó una de sus manos con la suya, palpó su rostro intentando reconocerlo.

-Qué crees que está ocurriendo Mu? Qué es lo que sientes?...Veo en ti una pena, en tu corazón…pero no me dices nada…

-No hablemos de esto ahora.

-Cuándo entonces?

-Qué más quieres que te diga Shaka?Qué cosa…qué hay que no sepas ya? Hemos hablado de esto antes…tu lo sabes Shaka, así que no me preguntes eso.

Silencio nuevamente. Mejor era actuar que decir algo sobrante e incómodo para ambos, pensó el hindú. Mejor era que su cuerpo procediera antes que su mente, antes de que ella lo arruinase todo con sus intromisiones. Sentía que se traicionaba una vez más, a él y a sus creencias, pero no había podido encontrar en su doctrina la respuesta, la cura. Lo que Mu tenía se le iba de las manos, no encajaba en sus preconceptos…era una fiebre exótica, una enfermedad personalizada. Frente a eso sólo le salía alargar sus manos y acariciarlo, respirar muy de cerca el mismo aire, hacer el amor para reponer lo demás…

-Perdóname Shaka, no sé qué pasa conmigo.

* * *

_La vergüenza es un insumo de algo que vive dentro de mi y aguarda a ser liberado._

-Han regresado ya veo, desgraciadamente haciendo caso omiso al tiempo que se les había otorgado para cumplir con sus tareas santos dorados.

-Su Santidad…déjeme que….

-Silencio! He tenido suficiente…sus explicaciones están demás aquí. Las reglas son claras, la disciplina estricta y demasiado conocida por todos ustedes.

-Sí-sí señor.

-Saga…me sorprende la ligereza con que has tomado tus obligaciones. Una fecha pactada es un juramento inviolable y no hay peros que valgan!

-…-

-Maldita sea…no me esperaba esto, no lo esperaba de ti Saga…cómo voy a confiar en ti??o en alguien de este Santuario?!

_Tu lo has visto, sabes de lo que soy capaz y aún así me provocas._

El ímpetu del grito les había erizado la piel a los dos santos arrodillados y daba la impresión de poseer un poder capaz de rajar el mármol del suelo. Probablemente había llegado hasta los oídos de las dos o tres casas más próximas al recinto del Patriarca, sin embargo ningún de sus guardianes acudiría. La reprimenda estaba asegurada para los transgresores y desde que se habían cometido ciertos actos impropios e indignos el margen de la clemencia se había acortado hasta que el tufillo del látigo se sentía como el propio sudor detrás de la nuca. Tolerancia cero: ese era el nombre del método que se había puesto de moda.

_Me subestimas! Crees que puedes repararme cuando se te de la gana! No es tan simple Kanon. Me las pagarás por esto._

- Y tu Kanon, no estás exento, nadie en este lugar sagrado lo está por más o menos alto que sea su rango. En el futuro lo pensaré dos veces antes de permitir que acompañes a uno de mis caballeros en sus tareas-Shion lo miró desde lo alto con sus ojos rutilantes y como una espina se le incrustó la mirada desafiante de Kanon. Demasiado irreverente pensó, la humildad y el respeto eran dos virtudes ausentes en él- harías bien en aceptar cual es tu puesto y hacer a un lado pretensiones infantiles. En tu signo son dos, es cierto…pero con uno es más que suficiente y ya tenemos en nuestras filas al mejor.

_Te lo tienes bien merecido, además no es más que la verdad. Nunca fuiste mejor que yo. Yo soy el santo dorado, el que sigue los pasos de los que harán historia. Tu, a penas el resto de un vientre que fue bendecido dos veces._

_Aunque…_

_No eres tan malo. Tal vez el maestro no debería ser tan duro contigo, yo lo quise también…sabía que estaba trasgrediendo sus órdenes pero en ese momento, lo quería, lo quería todo…_

El Sacerdote aún seguía allí, hablando para ambos. Hablaba con menos tapujos de lo que su cordialidad magnánima y habitual le permitiría. Sin embargo, cada vez que intentaba exhortar a sus santos a que se alejasen de las malas conductas, les indicaba sus fallas o les recordaba las futuras sanciones que caerían sobre ellos, tanto más se alejaban estos de ese lugar y se sumían en sus pensamientos. Flotaban en una calmada dispersión, en una desapegada distracción de la que retornaban solamente para adaptar su expresión a los dichos del Patriarca. En el fondo no se sentían honestamente arrepentidos, pero quizás fuese la vergüenza el mejor aliado de Shion a la hora de reafirmar su autoridad y amedrentar a los santos ligeramente.

-Supongo que no hay peor castigo que vivir esa realidad, verdad Kanon?- apuntó nuevamente golpeando con ello en la mente del geminiano para que se despabilara. Suspiró fatigado, resaltando su gastada irritación, luego se volvió a su poltrona y se sentó con pereza. En alguna parte del sermón su cabeza había empezado a doler y no se había percatado. Se había posesionado de su cuerpo una extraña efervescencia capaz de ocultar ese tipo de malestares, que con el advenimiento de la tranquilidad, emergían a sus anchas. Acudió su mano izquierda a masajear la zona, superficialmente…, no conocía un tratamiento más presto que ese-Bien, eso es todo por hoy, más tarde los quiero de regreso aquí y recibirán sus respectivos castigos. No habrá oportunidad de abolición para ninguno, aprendan a responsabilizarse de sus actos y aténganse a lo que venga. Pueden retirarse.

* * *

Por más que intentasen, los quejidos traspasaban como saetas el aire, los ruidos de la noche, y se paseaban con soltura por las habitaciones de los templos irrumpiendo en más de un santo que trataba de hacerse un lugar en el sueño colectivo de los seres que duermen. Mu estaba fumando, Shaka se había echado encima de la cabeza una almohada, Milo bebía de a sorbos para engañar la imagen que tenía sobre su adicción, Camus se atrincheraba en su cama, Aldebarán descansaba en cortos períodos de sueños interrumpidos, Afrodita roncaba sin inhibiciones, Aioria observaba con inquietud el techo creyendo que si sostenía el tiempo adecuado la vista allí se dormiría por aburrimiento, Máscara Mortal encendía un cigarrillo para no perder la costumbre, Shura se debatía entre afligirse por el brutal castigo que sus camaradas estaban recibiendo o aplaudirlo en nombre de Athena, Dohko se tomaba la cabeza, sin decir nada. Ninguno podía escapar a las voces. 

Cuándo había sido la última vez que habían empleado esos métodos de disuasión? La mayor parte de los que actualmente ocupaban las filas, y que gozaban todavía de una notable juventud, habían sido a penas unos aprendices con pocas luces para atisbar y apreciar lo que sucedía alrededor. Sus maestros procuraban inculcarles que su esfuerzo debía converger en el estudio y en la práctica de sus técnicas, entonces no había espacio allí para preguntarse si los ruidos que escuchaban por las noches merecían ser tomados en cuenta. Se respiraba entonces una atmósfera de despreocupación donde cada cual se confinaba a atender sus intereses. Algunos años después, los santos dorados podían adivinar con facilidad qué significaban esos gritos…y de no moverles un pelo por la suerte de los otros, se los movía por la suya.


	7. Chapter 7

wee, cap!!! gracias por los comentarios...voy a tratar d seguir mejorando la calidad del fic. Espero que les siga gustando chicas, bsos!! cualquier cosa me dicen. Bye bye;)

Capítulo VII

Si te mueres derruirás los peldaños de mi vida

Será como un vendaval inclemente

Hará pedazos mi calendario

Y despojado, sólo quedará un día para mí: el de tu muerte

_Presagio:_

_Un gavilán hurgando cuerpos_

_El carnero volverá a ser sacrificado_

_El destino del minotauro_

_Los polos opuestos que se anulan_

_La ironía divina de la muerte_

_El merecido de una virgen incasta_

La roca fría, miró al frente y sólo eso: al nivel de su mejilla y de todo su cuerpo la roca fría se extendía como un basto horizonte negro. Esa temperatura estaba bien para entumecer el dolor de sus heridas por lo que no iba a levantarse aunque pudiera hacerlo. Podía imaginar que su cuerpo había adquirido esa extraña postura en la que estaba acostado en el suelo, inmediatamente después de que fuera traído y arrojado a ese calabozo. No recordaba ese golpe, el de la caída...sí muchos otros anteriores. Quizás la cantidad había excedido la capacidad de su memoria y entonces ese había sido eliminado. Sin embargo...era menos complicado pensar que para ese entonces ya debía estar inconsciente. Sí, eso tenía que ser...y así es que había despertado respirando contra el frígido suelo.

Los ojos le dolían, uno en especial; no era para menos pues una inusitada hinchazón de ardor y calor en su párpado le indicaba que esa zona no había quedado intacta. Quería luchar por permanecer un poco más despierto pero el cansancio y la visión dolorosa lo hacían difícil. Ante lo irremediable del sopor que lo colmaba, se dejó desvanecer y mientras lo hacía, despegándose lentamente de la realidad y de lo escaso que alcanzaba a ver, divisó un bulto ajeno a su cuerpo...vivo en sus perezosos movimientos.

* * *

No podía jactarse de poseer un oído agudo pero si de algo estaba orgulloso era de su involuntaria habilidad para atraer las oportunidades. Se despertó una sola vez esa noche, no por un sueño abyecto pues pocas veces en sus sueños probaba una historia amarga o un recuerdo lapidado que resucitaba, llamado quizás por lo que a él le gustaba nombrar "suerte". Los ruidos provenientes de algunos pisos arriba de su templo, asediaron la habitación, indiferentes a su ropa de cama, su aspecto sedado por la inconclusa recuperación de sus energías. Sus sentidos, aletargados, se tomaron un tiempo en reconocerlos y eso fue probablemente lo que lo mantuvo impávido mientras escuchaba algo que tenía una forma desconocida. Cuando la somnolencia retraía nuevamente sus músculos y disipaba todo pensamiento de su mente, una súbita noción de peligro lo catapultó fuera de la cama y de cualquier posibilidad de volverse a dormir. Los castigos habían regresado...algo que se pensaba extinto estaba de vuelta en los pasillos del Santuario dispuesto a doblegar a aquellos que desobedecieran las normas...Jamás lo hubiera creído posible de Shion y en cierta forma por eso es que se había sentido tan seguro, deambulando a sus anchas en su vida privada...hasta ahora... 

Eso ameritaba medidas drásticas y raudas. Edificar un plan a esas horas de la noche, con la somnolencia aún pesándole en los párpados lo hacía todo más difícil. Si lo hubiera sabido antes!Ah...pero la vida no era tan injusta después de todo y de eso daba pruebas que se hubiera despertado sin motivo aparente en el momento apropiado. Esa pequeña parte que había conseguido captar de una larga secuencia de alaridos lo había advertido con la suficiente anticipación para que pudiera abroquelarse debidamente. Y él, Afrodita de piscis, no era un derrochador, ni mucho menos un desagradecido de lo que los dioses le proveían...si en ese instante estaba sonriendo era ciertamente porque estaba más que agradecido.

Por la mañana el desayuno convocó a los santos dorados a la mesa comunal en donde se servían las comidas. No había obligaciones que los comprometieran a acudir por lo que muchos de ellos salteaban platos dos o tres veces a la semana(o cuando se les viniese en gana). Sin embargo, a tono con los acontecimientos por demás extraños que se habían sucedido durante los últimos días, todos los santos-a excepción de Dohko- en condiciones de presentarse ocuparon su silla esa mañana. El lugar del Patriarca estaba vacío pero nadie esperaba-o quería-que apareciera durante ese día. En lugar de eso, destinaban su total atención a lo que hacían o dejaban de hacer con su boca siempre que no hubiera nada sospechoso que vigilar en el comportamiento del compañero. Y en verdad daba lo mismo que una sospecha no fuera más que un recelo injustificado ya que en esa mesa todos eran acusadores y acusados y en su lectura ciega de las circunstancias el mutismo cauteloso que profesaban era el potenciador de su desconfianza. Así, la evidencia era la defensa de todos y de ninguno, un salvavidas anclado al suelo marino que los rescataba de un tribunal para ponerlos a ojo de otro. Sólo faltaba que alguien decidiera sentarse en el banquillo del acusado si es que antes otro no lo declaraba públicamente como culpable.

Tras quince minutos de repetida actividad, parecía que la situación iba a quedarse donde estaba por más insostenible que fuese. El temor aplacaba lo que la sospecha atizaba y en ese equilibrio neutral se pintaba una escena que en la superficie no mostraba más que un desayuno cuya armonía se plasmaba en el silencio. En el interior era distinto, como lo era cada uno en su vida privada. En el interior pocos no estaban jugando al detective pero sus piezas estaban quietas como peones en su reino temiendo ser comidos. Quién podía atreverse a mover primero? En eso, Afrodita se puso de pie y anunció:

-Bien...no quería llegar a esto muchachos, pero...no puedo permitir que un inocente como yo tenga que pagar por los errores de otros, es decir...los inocentes no tenemos porqué hacernos cargo de las responsabilidades de otros, cierto?

-Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Ve al grano Afrodita...

Conservaba el tono, no se dejaba afectar por la impaciencia de Aioria y Shura. Entonces miró fijo a uno de los santos y hacia él, inmediatamente, giraron los demás.

-Mu, debes confesar al Patriarca que tu eres el responsable del robo a Máscara Mortal...díselo de una vez, o es que pretendes que otro reciba el castigo que te corresponde?

Un breve silencio, impostergable, les sirvió para tragar sólo parcialmente lo atorado. Al menos así, alguno podía poner en funcionamiento su mandíbula caída por el peso de la incredulidad.

-Mu...era cierto entonces, por qué nos lo ocultaste?

-Aioria vas a creerle a este farsante? No es más que un pescado narcisista que sólo piensa en su propio pescuezo...

-Bicho asqueroso...tu qué pruebas tienes para decir que estoy mintiendo!?

- Afrodita tiene razón Milo,...Mu hasta ahora no ha hecho más que estar callado...sino dice nada es porque está ocultándonos algo importante!

- No sé cuáles serán sus razones pero yo no puedo creer nada de lo que está diciendo Afrodita!

-Tu sólo estás molesto aún por que tuve entre mis sábanas a tu queridito!

-Por supuesto que no! Eso no tiene nada que ver con esto! Yo sé de lo que eres capaz Afrodita...y no, no puedo creer que Mu haya hecho algo como eso!

-Pero sí lo hizo...además, qué podría un ebrio como tu saberlo?

-Cállate...

-Ja, ja, ja!Milo...crees que alguien podría fiarse de un hombre tan corrupto como el propio Mu? Tu eres de la misma escoria...

Milo hizo a un lado la silla y se levantó, todas las líneas de su cara se sacudían violentamente. El rostro del santo de piscis se agitaba también pero por una emoción por completo opuesta que de similar sólo guardaba el mismo ímpetu con que se generaba la de su contrincante. Afrodita reía, y su boca estallaba de un lado a otro, en muecas dispares y provocativas. "Ya es suficiente caballero de piscis...Su Santidad ya lo ha regañado por eso", intervino Aldebarán y luego Aioria se sumó intentando apaciguar a Milo antes de que la situación se fuera de los rieles nuevamente. Sus palabras, desoídas, obligaron a participar a Camus, quien con apatía dijo:

-Milo, siéntate...Toma conciencia de lo que estás haciendo...

-Ahora es cuando abres la boca? Te gusta hacerme ver mal verdad?! Tanto disfrutas humillarme?!

-No, no es así...estoy analizando la situación con frialdad, como tu deberías hacerlo Milo.

-Pero qué dices Camus! Te estás oyendo a ti mismo? Has olvidado que Mu es nuestro camarada?!

-Como así lo es Afrodita...

-Pretendes defender a ese pescado rancio?!

-No voy a discutir más contigo Milo...veo que no puedes entablar una conversación civilizada.

-Perdóname por mostrar algo de sensibilidad por la situación de otros Camus...veo que eso es algo que no puedes hacer tu, señorito correcto...

A esa altura de la contienda verbal, ya había un tercero de pie y los demás yacían momentáneamente vencidos por un enfrentamiento que no habían buscado y del que no podían escapar. El aire se veía bombardeado por un resentimiento electrificado y una desconfianza reprimida que en un arrebato mental podía justificar cualquier forma de brutalidad. Alguien tosió y movió a un costado el recipiente en el que había comido. La cuchara cayó en el fondo vacío de la vasija y pegó un gritito metálico y fugaz.

-No veo que a Máscara Mortal le preocupe demasiado encontrar a su despojador...tengo curiosidad de saber qué le robaron, tu lo sabes Afrodita? Me parece que...eso podría servirnos para descubrir quién fue el ladrón...

-Shaka, amas a Mu...vas a protegerlo a toda costa, pero aunque te cueste debes aceptar que él fue quien le robó a Máscara Mortal. Qué importancia tiene lo que le haya quitado? Ja, ja...acaso eso lo hace menos ladrón?

-Claro que no Afrodita,...no es eso lo que quise decir...en realidad lo que me pregunto es qué podría tener Máscara Mortal que le interesase a Mu...es decir, me imagino que tu debes saberlo para pensar que Mu ha tomado algo de sus manos.

-Es cierto! En eso tiene razón Shaka!-exclamó el escorpiano, el sueco le envió una réplica visual de soslayo: era una mirada feroz que exigía silencio por la negativa a que se entrometiera en sus asuntos.

-Y tu también lo sabes Shaka, por eso no debes dudar.

-Qué quieres decir?

El santo de piscis separó sus labios pero el toque discreto de una mano en su cuerpo disipó su intención de responder.

-Nada...no está diciendo nada-tarde pero seguro, el santo de cáncer abrió la boca irremediablemente arrastrado hacia el centro del conflicto. Eso no era tan extraño como el hecho de que hasta ese momento no hubiera hablado. Su experimentada fama en el arte de dialogar con hostigamientos de por medio reflejaba la postura de una persona que jamás perdía el control de la situación, aún cuando se lo viera actuando como un maniático.

-Tu eres parte de este problema caballero de cáncer,...estás de acuerdo con lo que afirma Afrodita? O qué es lo que piensas? Me parece que a ti te da lo mismo mientras no salga a la luz lo que no quieres que se sepa.

-Cree lo que quieras Shaka...lo que está claro aquí es que, yo soy el damnificado...Mu es tu pareja y Mu...tiene muchas posibilidades de ser el que me robó.

-Como cualquiera de nosotros.

-No, no como cualquiera.

Aún fuera de sus cálculos y de la reacción que había pensado mantener, el hindú elevó su indignación con su cuerpo. De pie, habiendo echado por borda el luto de sus ojos, observaba con severidad al desafiante caballero que con sus palabras le daba a beber más veneno.

-Qué quieres decir?! Habla de una vez desgraciado!

* * *

_Crees que he hecho mal? Sé que vas a decirme que no sólo porque sabes, tu más que nadie, lo que sufro. Quizás...con mucha suerte, me digas que no ha sido la mejor decisión. Pero no merezco una crítica tan leve..._

_En un lugar donde por tradición se ha querido que nada se me discuta...en este momento, eso es lo que más necesito. Estoy solo Dohko, solo con el timón de un barco descarriado..._

_Ojalá puedas ver que no me hace bien tu gentileza,...tus "amables consejos y advertencias". Mis santos corrompidos, mi Santuario convertido en un antro que auspicia la maldad... no es eso un reflejo de su mentor, de aquel que debería estar guiándolos?_

_Combatir fuego contra fuego? La violencia jamás detendrá a la violencia como un incendio no puede apagarse con otro. Y sin embargo...aún sabiéndolo he hecho algo terrible..._

_Dohko...cada día siento más en mi corazón que no estoy hecho para esto. Pero no puedo claudicar...qué les diría sino a mis caballeros? Y a ti?...a ti ya no podría verte a la cara._


	8. Chapter 8

Capi nuevo!!! gracias por los comentarios chicas, espero que les siga gustando(esto suena a frase recicladaU...por no dcir hecha, o sea hecha y vuelta a hacer...whateverXD...)bsos!!!

Capítulo VIII

Si te mueres...

Cómo ver las cosas sino como un desperdicio?

El cambio...la vida lo es...

Es dinamismo...inconstancia constante...

Aunque tu corazón se detenga todo seguirá moviéndose...

Incluso tu...y la forma de tu cuerpo se desglosará en miles de partes...

Yo seguiré íntegro, petrificado, como si fuese mi corazón y no el tuyo el que ha muerto...

Los santos estarían ya o bien desayunando, o bien deambulando en un lapso que abarcaba únicamente el ir o venir del desayuno, la partida o llegada de cada templo, el trasladar los cuerpos de un sector a otro del complejo Ateniense como rutinariamente lo hacían. Que Shion supusiera que allí estaban ahora no era un vaticinio, era la sencilla aplicación de un razonamiento lógico, de una expectativa que de típica se consumaba diariamente: los santos por la mañana ocupan su tiempo en el desayuno, en este preciso momento aún es de mañana...por tanto los santos deben estar desayunando Eso era suficiente información para construir una oportunidad rápida...porque la marcha del tiempo de la que muchas veces había subestimado su velocidad ahora era el centro de su atención. Sumergirse en esa corriente vertiginosa era altamente destructivo para el orden necesario de la mente de una autoridad autocrática...pero en definitiva inevitable. Las presiones diarias eran intensas, de por si inherentes al cargo, a la institución que trasladaba en sus hombros y los objetivos humanísticos que simbolizaba...la perpetuación de la paz, el espíritu del ser mortal resistente a los avasallamientos de las divinidades, la fe en la raza humana...Normalmente podía con todo ello, siempre había poseído una versatilidad sobrenatural, una paciencia armónica que le permitían dejarse arrastrar sin perder el control. La solución estaba en el problema mismo, para él sólo era cuestión de saber encontrarla. Pero...qué pasaba cuando la solución era un problema?

Por lo general, le daba gusto sentarse al frente de toda esa comitiva diurna que masticaba, exploraba trivialidades en charlas no menos ordinarias. Era el costado de los santos menos difundido en las épicas batallas, el lado que no podría interesarle a ningún enemigo que quisiera resguardar su virilidad guerrera. Shion, en cambio, lo prefería...pensaba en su faceta más fantasiosa que en esa cotidianeidad era el único lugar en donde sus caballeros podían alcanzar algo parecido a la plenitud. Sus vidas podían expandirse en esos espacios más allá de la armadura y la personalización de un justiciero y mientras más se aproximaban a las rutinas ordinarias del hombre, tanto más se alejaban de la figura celestial con la cual podrían llegar a asemejarlos. Querrían ellos ser concebidos como deidades, como seres inmortales y supremos? Imposible, ellos habían sido alguna vez los niños del Santuario...los jóvenes aprendices que sólo tenían ojos para juegos infantiles o riñas menores.

Con esa imagen en su cabeza sentía que la voluntad de comunicarse con sus santos reaparecía. Había estado encerrado en su recámara desde la noche reciente, apartado aún de Dohko. En una habitación taciturna no podía estar buscando otra cosa que reconfirmar su desesperanza. La paradoja era que había tenido el efecto inverso y, aunque su vigor no fuese el que recordaba en los buenos pensamientos que tenía del pasado, era algo notoriamente distinto a su sobredosis depresiva crónica. Si Dohko hubiera aparecido en ese instante, la escena hubiera sido completa porque la actitud de Shion por momentos esquiva no era más que una señal de que su invulnerabilidad era un mito. No podía darse el lujo de reconocerlo frente a los demás, un público exigente que no quería tener por Superior a un hombre "débil". Pero qué más daba cuando las cortinas estaban cerradas?

Sin Dohko se las tuvo que arreglar de alguna manera para salir de su acorralamiento. Pero su iniciativa se fue perdiendo por el camino como un barril de pólvora se vacía dejando el rastro de una herida. Le duró hasta la mitad del corredizo que llevaba a la Gran galería central de su aposento de atención al público donde lo asaltó un pánico paralizante. Varios minutos lo retuvo, minutos en blanco pero de acción en su cuerpo. Sudores caudalosos se aglutinaban en su piel, miedos irreparables en su mente...y su diosa??Las plegarias ya no le salían...

-Shion?...

Una voz lo trajo de vuelta, fue la voz...no la mención de su nombre. Él intentó que su perturbación pasara desapercibida pero su fracaso frente a ese hombre era un hecho. Al menos la penumbra del encogido pasadizo estaba de su lado y mientras él estuviera de espaldas a Dohko podía pretender que todo estaba bajo control.

-Dohko, amigo...has visto a los santos esta mañana?cómo se encuentran?

-No, a penas me he dado una vuelta por allí, a decir verdad esperaba encontrarte...pero no estabas...ha sucedido algo?

-Siempre me tardo, tu lo sabes.

-Así es, pero...qué hacías aquí parado?Me preocupas Shion...

-Pensando, pensando...eso...hay mucho que hacer, tengo que ir a ver a los gemelos...

-Fui a verlos hoy.

-Qué dices?-no se esperaba eso. Podía sentir cómo los poros volvían a lloverle.

-Los fui a ver, temía que tuvieran heridas graves...

-Jamás ordenaría a los guardias que les causaran ese tipo de heridas.

-Lo sé Shion, no quise decir eso...pero este tipo de represalias está fuera de tus manos y lo sabes...a puertas cerradas, esa sensación de sometimiento y poder sobre otros siempre arrastra una violencia ilimitada...

-Hice mal Dohko?...eso es lo que piensas, verdad? Soy un...soy un Patriarca detestable...-sus comisuras antes rectas se agrietaban por un terremoto que nacía desde su frente y se esparcía por el resto de su rostro. Pero tenía que ser fuerte, o de lo contrario no podría volver a mirarle a la cara. Quién sería su bastón entonces? Había envejecido tanto las últimas semanas...

-No soy quien para objetar tus designios Shion...

-No me vengas con esas Dohko!-gruñó, giró sobre sus pies y dio un manotazo al cuello de su vestimenta- No me digas ahora que vas a tirar al demonio toda la confianza que deposité en ti! Tu no eres así...esto no es lo que quiero, no es lo que pienso que tenemos!

-Qué tenemos Shion, tu dime...qué tenemos?

-Nosotros...hemos estado mucho tiempo juntos, no podemos traicionar eso...-lo vio y vio que lo miraba en una atención profundamente dedicada. Entonces tuvo que bajar la cabeza y sostener con su mano la recaída total de su imagen indestructible. Comenzó a sollozar sin poder evitar ya nada-Dohko...en qué he fallado?...qué he hecho?...Dohko, siento que no puedo hacer esto sin ti...

* * *

Por poco no se había entregado al frenesí de la fácil conclusión de un conflicto: una pelea física. Y no es que se le hubiera ido del todo la tentación, su puño había retenido esa carga eléctrica para desatarla si él así lo quería y en el instante en que lo decidiera. Por el momento su decisión estaba pactada con su mente pragmática, conciente...ganaba la visión de inutilidad de un puñetazo. Amigado con esa postura, había procedido a retirarse de la escena antes de que pudiera sentir con vehemencia que eso lo haría estar satisfecho. Un buen golpe, algo que lo descolocara completamente...eso era lo que merecía Máscara Mortal. Shaka era quien podía ponerlo de vuelta en su lugar, él podía ajustarlo de nuevo a la posición que le correspondía. Máscara Mortal era un diente torcido o a lo sumo uno podrido, en cualquiera de los casos el resultado no variaba: una pieza en ese estado con el tiempo contagiaba a las otras hasta que comer se volvía tan insoportable como pasar hambre. Un puñetazo podía arreglar eso, verdad? En el mentón, con el ángulo preciso y ese diente estaba afuera antes de que pudiera asomarse por entre sus fauces. Pero el italiano no era sus dientes como así no lo eran sus demás compañeros...qué explicación sería más absurda para el Patriarca o para Mu que una teoría de dientes aplicada a los humanos? Era un completo disparate. 

Ninguno de ellos eran dientes pero eso no los hacía menos podridos, ni menos útiles a una voracidad no alimenticia. Eran tan o más filosos...y en sus esquinas, en esos lugares donde ninguno se acordaba de limpiar los sedimentos de sus errores, se depositaba la suciedad de un karma inevitable. En su esperanzada fe en el movimiento de la vida Shaka sabía que tarde o temprano esa suciedad sería removida...fuese ahora o quizás tomase más tiempo y fuese en una vida futura. En el germen de esa suciedad estaba contenida una gran virtud que aguardaba a que las condiciones estuvieran dadas para su nacimiento. Lastimoso era tal vez observarla en su fealdad constreñida, versátil, adherible a toda superficie que le diera espacio...Tan próxima a los labios de uno cuando la persona a la que se besa está podrida hasta en su boca. No!...pero Mu era una pieza excepcional, la voracidad estaba ausente en él...el karma le habría llegado por otro lado, contagiado por infortunio de compartir espacio con una pieza podrida. Aunque...de ser así...Teorías del colmo, del colmo de su negación.

La noche se arrimaba de a poco, de tonos oscuros que se adaptaban a su decaimiento. En tiempos de paz no había tiempo que le pareciera verdaderamente pacífico porque su guerra privada era cruelmente insomne. Guerra de dos bandos visibles, el suyo en constante retroceso por vacilaciones diplomáticas y por haber sido arrastrado a ella contra su voluntad. El de Mu, reclutando vicios, valiéndose de códigos de conflagraciones que eran témpanos. Y a su vez, como si todo respondiera a una ley del efecto dominó, cada uno disfrutaba de su propio despedazamiento interno.

Ese era su diagnóstico en ese instante, allí sentado ante la fatalidad de las sombras que devoran el día. Él mismo se sentía parte de ese bocado o al menos su esperanza, siempre, todas y cada una de las noches. Ese plato tenía la peculiaridad de ser servido frente a un paisaje de humo y un olor de papel quemado. En crudo, desanestesiado...el dolor de una mordida era directo, inmediato, indetenible. Mu era parte de la mesa de espectadores...no podía salvarlo, él alimentaba otros parásitos. Ese dolor, el dolor de su guerra...la carne expuesta adentro y afuera, la esperanza y el alma el placer de una noche ávida...sentía que por un momento le daba hambre de algo. Era eso signo de un exceso embrionario?

Al ponerse de pie, desprendiéndose del último peldaño superior de la escalera que daba a la entrada de la sexta casa, la imagen de la comparación anatómica, ensalivada, le produjo una leve náusea. Era la guerra...la noción de los jugos gástricos, los dientes escurriendo una humedad hedionda y oscura, cuerpos descomponiéndose en una desequilibrada depredación. Por alguna razón sentía que estaba viendo con los ojos de otro algo que antes no había sido capaz de percibir, lo comprendía en una súbita y dolorosa conciencia. Y en esa conciencia...al final del túnel del karma y la vida se dibujaba una salida provisoria, un atajo...

* * *

Liberaron a los gemelos. Shion en persona, junto con Dohko y algunos guardias y santos de rango menor los llevaron a su templo por no poder ponerse éstos adecuadamente en pie por sus propios medios. Pocos tuvieron oportunidad de ver la procesión, que fue bastante discreta. Lo que urgía era que circulara una sensación de holgura en el cuello de los santos, una normalidad improvisada que pudiera reacomodarse nuevamente en la vida del Santuario. La nostalgia siempre destacaba los buenos momentos del pasado y pecaba por ello de una engañosa exageración que los hacía insuperables y desmerecía las posibilidades el presente. Viviendo el presente comparativamente, el esfuerzo se limitaba a emular el pasado para traerlo de regreso y con él la estabilidad de la tranquilidad. 

-Qué piensas?...crees que he hecho lo correcto?podría haber hecho algo mejor? Dime lo que sea Dohko, lo que tenga que ser...

-Hiciste lo que pudiste.

-Es eso suficiente? Podría contentarme con ello? Yo que soy Patriarca...y eso...

-Esperabas que te dijera otra cosa? Algo que se pareciera más a lo que tu crees de lo que has hecho.

-Quiero que dejes de intentar levantarme el ánimo, más si es con mentiras de por medio...no tienes porqué recurrir a eso conmigo Dohko.

-Escúchame bien Shion...no es así como debes sentirte, no me parece justo, tampoco lo fuiste con Saga y con Kanon pero eso ya lo has remediado...reconociste tu error, estás intentando repararlo...Un error en años Shion...has estado mucho tiempo aquí, no te olvides de eso...

-...-

-No te olvides a ti mismo Shion, no olvides el camino que has estado siguiendo...no dijiste que tus caballeros te necesitan? Puedes hacerlo...puedes hacer que todo vuelva a ser como antes...

* * *

-Lo trajiste?trajiste la carga completa? Anda! Muéstramela, no te daré nada sin antes inspeccionar la mercancía.

Desalmado se despertó, la última migaja de su espíritu trabada en la encía lunar de la noche hambrienta.

-Shhhh!!! Pero qué demonios tienes ahí?Por qué haces tanto escándalo? Chiquillo inútil, eres un maldito amateur, dame eso.

Incompleto, extirpado, hambriento...podría volver a reunirse con su parte faltante de llevar a cabo la tarea? Por su espíritu devorado podía arriesgarse, aprovechar que su amante dormía con la colilla en la mano nicotinada.

-Observa bien para que después no cometas el mismo error...esto se pone así y esto aquí. No era tan difícil...bien toma, ahí está tu parte.

La premura del caso agilizaba su paso, multiplicaba las facultades de sus piernas para detectas obstáculos y esquivarlos. La fuente de su conocimiento se había automatizado: sin saber porqué sabía a dónde tenía que ir y qué debía hacer allí. Iba tras un perverso hilillo de cosmos que se delataba en su soledad.

-Ahora no me hagas perder más tiempo!! Vete!!

-Lo sabía...tu maldito hijo de perra...

Su blanco se dio por aludido y lo miró, por encima de su hombro. El muchacho de la entrega sostenía una extremidad de la paga, la otra Máscara Mortal mientras Shaka afilaba su puño acondicionándolo para agrietar dientes.


	9. Chapter 9

Buuu,,, tanto tiempo sin continuar, no tngo excusa. En realidad tnía escrito el capítulo hace un tiempo pero no había tenido el tiempo suficiente d subirlo(y además me había olvidadou...). Perdón!!! espero al menos que les gust cómo sigue la historia. Bsos! se cuidan;)!

Capítulo IX

-Qué pasó?qué has hecho?

Regresó por sus propios medios antes de que se viera desprovisto de esa posibilidad. Quién lo iría a buscar entonces? El nombre más accesible era impensable y más allá de él las opciones menguaban como los brazos que suponía estarían dispuestos a ayudarlo de ahora entonces. No estaba seguro de estar en condiciones de aceptar ayuda tampoco, conociéndose la negaría por reconocerse poco merecedor de tales facilidades. Volvió entonces justo antes de que lo reciente se representara en su mente, adquiriera el sentido de la realidad y lo palpable de lo certero, de lo experimentado que no es sueño. En su cuerpo eso se manifestó como un aire frígido y disperso que se solidificó de pronto en sus pies a la mitad de la galería, petrificándolos...o acaso fuese una sustancia lodosa ahora disecada. Espesa y carmín retenía pegajosas las plantas de sus pies...como un barro pero eso únicamente en sus mejores deseos de que eso no fuera lo que era. Las elevó torciéndolos a su campo de visión para despejar cualquier duda. No había nada, ni una mísera presencia en la piel de sus pisadas que atestiguara por su crimen y lo adhiriese al suelo. Pero aún así él continuaba fijado porque no podía escapar.

Averiados sus movimientos de retroceso y avance físicos, la inercia de la inmovilidad era una solución resistente a la oscuridad, la noche...el clima y cualquier promesa de mejora para un cuerpo que sin descanso se mantenía firme y de pie. No bastaba con imaginarse a Mu y la blanda cama para estimular a sus obstinadas piernas...no había nada, ni en la más estupefaciente alucinación que pudiera revocar ese estado catatónico.

Menos aún cuando el pensamiento se había vuelto funcional a su desespero y operaba las ideas de su mente de manera que el espacio se organizara en torno a un único tema: la muerte. O mejor dicho, la muerte que él había provocado. En un monopolio que morbosamente engendraba ideas de culpa irredimible, había hallado la falla de su comprensión. La incomprensible actitud de Mu era ahora nítida, susceptible de ser analizada en todos y cada uno de sus ángulos sin que estos sugiriesen motivos disparatados, síntomas de una precoz locura. Pero su alivio no era tanto eso como una noción horrorizada, herida en su más profundo orgullo...la de alguien que creía poder tener todas las respuestas y había sido engañado por su ciega torpeza. Quizás respuesta divina había sido la suya, respuesta aprehendida de la peor manera por haber desaprovechado las anteriores. A cuántos habría matado y en esa experiencia con la muerte que era igual a la que había tenido Mu no había sabido ver lo mismo...

-Qué pasó?qué has hecho?

Al espacio delante suyo, desfigurado por unos ojos perturbados que se humedecían, se le agregó un bulto. Él podía notar que balbuceaba porque sabía qué era ese bulto...es decir, quién era, quién podía ser más allá de cualquier incertidumbre. Había ciertos atributos inconfundibles en él...los más característicos quizás fuesen su humor hermético y el aroma tan desagradable como adictivo del tabaco. El sujeto lo inquiría en un intento poco exitoso de saltar su propia barrera autista. Le hablaba con un tono que no delataba su exiguo interés ni lo ponía en una postura del todo comprometida. Era un neutral practicado, un residuo de épocas en que eso acompañaba a una genuina preocupación hacia...algo. Shaka podía darse cuenta aunque su lucidez ofuscada, disparada a direcciones infinitas le hiciera tomar cualquier noción al mismo tiempo y perderlas una y otra vez a todas. Entre esas nociones se hallaba, en una paradójica y fatal deriva, la clave para destrabar la tristeza de Mu. Pero él ya no estaba capacitado para ello, la comprensión de lo inteligible le había costado la salud. Enfermo de la misma enfermedad podía ver lo que de otra manera no podría sin que eso le permitiera curarse por sus propios medios.

Las palabras eran un lenguaje ajeno a sus emociones, impracticables para un relato irreproducible. Frases articuladas en su cabeza de manera rudimentaria eran masacradas en sus labios o asesinadas por la mirada fija de Mu que no se molestaba más que en amoldarse al momento, esperando a que Shaka se decidiese a responderle.

-Shaka, ya está bien de todo este silencio...qué te ha pasado?

* * *

_Se movió rápidamente, se aproximaba ensimismado, cavilando por no poder aceptar que estaba haciendo aquello. El otro había visto todo en sus ojos, había leído como en un libro abierto sus dudas. Su arma era su ventaja y su ventaja era su inescrupulosa confianza. Por eso él podía adivinar el futuro, él sabía lo que estaba haciendo._

_Shaka, ingenuo...Shaka perdido, fuera de su ámbito de normalidad interpretaba estímulos de manera fortuita. Se veía así mismo errando sin que eso lo escandalizara lo suficiente como para echarse para atrás._

_Su puño impactó en un pecho tibio y la sangre se desprendió como si una masa henchida acabase de estallar. Exorbitante derrame, exagerado...inmediatamente pensó que no tenía relación alguna con la potencia de su golpe o con el hombre al que había golpeado._

_

* * *

_Estaba durmiendo, cómo decírselo...ayer había visto afuera lo que siempre había visto dentro de sus ojos. Los temores de Shion no podían ser novedad para alguien que había estado con él desde hacía tanto tiempo, pero verlos desatados, desprovistos de toda veda era síntoma de otra cosa. Dhoko asumía ahora el papel del mensajero que trae malas noticias y su pesar por la noticia en sí misma no se podía emparentar con lo que avistaba iba a causarle al Patriarca. No podía siquiera germinar esperanzas entorno a un promisorio acercamiento romántico pues no había ocasión en que no se interpusiera alguna otra cuestión más importante. Podría reprocharle eso a él?...por hacer su trabajo y no intentar...? 

Ojalá pudiera conservar ese momento pero registrarlo en su memoria era lo más próximo a esa utopía. El sabía muy bien cómo funcionaba eso...lo no muy efectivo que era y no podía hacer nada para remediarlo. Tampoco podía ocultar lo que sabía, lo que tenía para decirle. No quería dejar que enterase por otras fuentes, de otra manera. La suya iba a ser la más piadosa, la única que podía tener en cuenta lo que había detrás de su estirpe.

-Shion, despierta...me escuchas?

Lubricó sus labios para que hablar no doliese tanto. La mañana a penas se atrevía a cruzar las cortinas de la ventana; estaban sólo él y su voz en la tarea de despertar al lemuriano. El primer intento fallido lo obligó a la repetición atada a las reacciones de Shion y éste no tardó entonces en moverse después de que viese frustrados sus no muy vigorosos esfuerzos por quitarse a Dohko de encima.

-Dohko...qué pasa?-se apiadó y se mostró finalmente predispuesto con los ojitos pequeños pero abiertos.

-Shion,...escucha, sé que no es la mejor hora esta...me disculpo por ello pero escucha esto...tus temores no eran infundados Shion y yo no lo supe ver.

-Mis temores?

-Lo que presentías...quiero decir que no, que no estabas equivocado.

Obligado a enderezarse por propósitos de campo visual, el Patriarca se levantó sobre los vértices de sus codos. Buscaba el lugar en donde los ojos de Dohko desmentían lo que le acaba de decir, pero ya no estaba allí...no había lugar seguro en el mundo.

-Dohko...estás hablando en serio?

* * *

Inesperado papel le había sido asignado en el medio de una noche de rutina. Aunque no lo afirmase enfáticamente en ese momento se descubrió pensando con insistencia que hubiera preferido fingir que no había escuchado los pasos de Shaka ingresando al pasillo del templo de Virgo. Pero en una noche ordinaria su mente estaba programada para categorizar con desdeñosa simpleza los estímulos que recibía y actuar en consecuencia...sin exigirse reflexiones metafísicas o comentarios que necesitasen la articulación de ideas de doctrina. Ni hablar de actuaciones de bravura, desempeños heroicos y otras muchas acciones que podrían catalogarse en "lo que se espera de un santo dorado". De las noches vulgares, removidas del esquema de su vida como caballero, no esperaba pretensiones retorcidas ni señalamientos éticos. La noche era el extremo opuesto de aquello y le hacía honor con su oscuridad.

Pero Shaka no era un deber...no era algo así como una norma o regla, no podía ajustar su negación a ese tipo de "exigencias".

-Vamos...háblame, ey!...qué es lo que te pasa?-le dijo pero el efecto de sus palabras era nulo: el hindú continuaba de pie frente a él como si quisiera decirle algo sin que eso bastase para que pudiera hacerlo.

En esos términos esa noche común era la noche más extraordinaria de los sucesos menos previsibles en su vida de pareja con Shaka. Nunca lo había visto así...o imaginado: penetrado por una parálisis absoluta, omnipresente que escalaba todo su cuerpo. Y si bien la meditación era una postura que al practicar habituaba su cuerpo a un nivel de ensimismamiento estático su rigidez en esos lapsos era la fortaleza del loto y nunca la inmovilidad de la muerte.

Cuando había perdido cualquier esperanza de que el rubio fuese a encender su tiempo interrumpido, Shaka levantó una mano que temblaba desde su muñeca. En la penumbra del pasillo del templo de Virgo escasamente podían distinguirse colores pero había un olor nítido y penetrante porque le era familiar. Provenía de esa mano que se hallaba en escandalosa desarmonía con el resto del cuerpo dueño, meciéndose sin control. El olor era una mancha oscura en la piel clara, era un olor que objetivamente era débil...y sin embargo, por un momento había obstruido a Mu cualquier otro aroma en su nariz.

La mano lo estaba poniendo nervioso, la contuvo entre las suyas y aplastó el olor y la mancha. Sintió el líquido negruzco tocar ligeramente su piel con su temperatura fría y su resbalosa textura. Tuvo que contener su aversión reprimida para no apartarse de aquello dando arcadas porque una repugnante imagen estaba reviviendo en su cabeza. La aversión provenía de una asociación indeseada pero ineludible, tenía que ver con él mismo, con su vida...con los crímenes que había cometido. Náuseas era lo mínimo que ese reconocido hedor le podía causar.

* * *

_Hechizado por su estupefacción, sostuvo el cuerpo inerte entre sus manos una vez lo supo desprovisto de sustento vital para que pudiera sostenerse por sus medios. Los espacios no empapados de rojo en su vestidura fueron asimilados a los enrojecidos, su rostro rociado aún más cuando ese cuerpo colapsó contra su pecho. Fue en esa cercanía que percibió algo extraño pues la contextura del cuerpo había cobrado sensibilidad...Entonces recordó la tercera presencia allí, un joven delante de Máscara Mortal, no muy alto y cuya masa muscular era exactamente igual a la que estaba abrazando. Luego sobrevino la nitidez del rededor...alguien escapaba a lo lejos, en su rastro de huida había perdido en el suelo un paquete._

_Pero el que se iba...no podía ser el joven..._


	10. Chapter 10

Ey!! saludos chicas!!! Bueno en principio hacer algo que siempre la pereza me hace olvidar:P...Quería agradecer a Valsed y Andromeda no Sainto por sus lindos reviews!! gracias chicas!! espero que les siga gustando el fic...y no se olviden que cualquier comentario que quieran hacer va a ser bien recibido. Bsos ariosh!!!

* * *

Capítulo X

_Morir es un presentimiento que siempre tengo_

_Y porque lo espero no le temo, pues donde no hay duda no hay temor_

_No temo al verbo que pronunciaré_

_Puedo hacerlo sin esfuerzo, repetirlo, conjugarlo_

_Pero siempre para mí, siempre hablando de mí_

_No le temo a la fatalidad de mi suerte,_

_No al verbo por verbo y tampoco al verbo por muerte,_

_Pero eso no significa que no le tema a la muerte..._

El cambio, el cambio es el motor de la vida y de la historia. Es un elemento que hace potencialmente variable cualquier situación efímeramente estable, porque lo estable es casi un sueño, es un presente que nunca es porque eso sólo existe en la mente. No hay nada que no haya dejado de ser y menos algo que sea de una manera y no pueda ser de otra... Comprendiendo eso la existencia se resuelve en una sensibilidad de esos cambios, en la aceptación de que la única constante es la inconstancia misma y en el abandono de empresas utópicas y disparatadas como sea la persistencia, la conservación de objetos, recuerdos, acontecimientos, estados, sentimientos, emociones, lugares, seres queridos...

Atarse a un cordón de ellos es quedarse quieto y recibir la potencia de la corriente y sus golpes sin notar que la quietud existe solamente cuando queremos engañarnos a nosotros mismos. Y sin embargo hay más piedras en el río de las que muchos podrían imaginarse como así todas esas piedras no se imaginan que son piedras, se imaginan como peces, como buenos nadadores. La verdad es que las piedras no nadan, a lo sumo se ahogan después de intentos desalentadores de quedar a flote.

Creí que estaba destinado a ser algo más que eso pero mi vida se fue endureciendo y aún cuando podía darme cuenta de ello mientras pasaba, no pude evitarlo. Tampoco pude hacer que tu desmoralizada conciencia te regresara de nuevo a la corriente...habías perdido tu habitual confianza, andabas chapoteando como niño rogando porque alguien te tirase un salvavidas...y yo terminé por hundirnos. No pude salvarte...creo que fue cuando preferí colgarme de ti cuando me di cuenta de que no podía. Olvidé entonces lo que había aprendido sobre peces y rocas...sobre el cambio en la vida, quise creer que veía otra cosa cuando veía a mi vida aquietándose y me veía hundiéndome como una piedra. No hay imposibles en el cambio,...de la piedra al pez es parte de lo que debe ser, es sólo que...

La idea de la muerte me derrota.

* * *

Lo sintió llegar y agachó aún más la cabeza, no hasta que diera con el piso, a penas un poco más baja de lo que ya la tenía. Desde su constreñida y obediente visión no podía divisar la figura entera de su juez, la conocía bien y en su respeto, en su vergüenza no se atrevía a observarla. Pero esa autoconciencia de su desliz no restringía todos sus sentidos, gobernaba a penas el registro de lo visible(algo sobre lo que su voluntad en particular tenía un control sobrenatural) y permitía en sus limitaciones de manipulación mental que lo audible traspasara la barrera. El sonido de los pasos eran las imágenes que sus ojos no podían proyectar en su cabeza, sólo bastaba con que eso produjera algún sentido en él...alguna conexión con una experiencia anterior y ya se adentraba en el papel correspondiente a la situación.

Los pies del hombre se alejaron, el sonido se hundió en el fondo de la habitación, más allá de la poltrona, luego regresó, reflejando en sus versátiles cambios la presencia de las escaleras que se hallaban después del sitial. Un soplo de aliento rozo los cabellos de la parte más alta de su cabeza: era el gesto de la exasperación misma. Podía imaginarlo desdibujando en las formas más explícitas la cara del hombre. Eso también era el poder comprimido efectivamente pues la reacción estaba, era la misma que podía haber generado una mirada furiosa, una cara teñida de irritación...y en este caso a penas el residuo el suspiro violento de la ira. Se acoplaba también él, con su ánimo pisoteado, sus dudas...sus respuestas pulverizadas, su amor convertido en una escena sobreactuada. Por primera vez en muchos llamados en donde la postura protocolar del respeto a la autoridad era la misma, sentía la dureza del suelo clavada en su rodilla o el hueso del muslo en vertical, a punto de traspasar la piel como si su cuerpo pesase demasiado de pronto.

-No digas nada, no es necesario...no me des explicaciones, sí? Ahórrame las impugnaciones...no tienes razón.

Su pierna apoyada flaqueó ligeramente; por fortuna una de sus manos tocaba el suelo a modo de pilar auxiliar del frágil equilibrio. Reacción de respuesta se hallaba a una distancia insondable de su mente así como la intención de ir por ella. Estaba lejos incluso de sí mismo, del momento, de todo...su mente era un descampado, los escombros de una explosión que sólo habían dejado ruinas inservibles, soledad y un vacío susceptible de eternizar cualquier voz que se colara por allí y que no fuese la suya.

El hombre suspiró nuevamente. El sonido de sus ropas en movimiento indicaban que parecía no poder soportar la quietud de su cabeza o de sus manos, fuese quizás por nerviosismo derivado en una repentina hiperkinesia.

-Eso quiere decir que estás equivocado...por supuesto que es obvio pero ustedes caballeros parecen nunca entender nada de eso. Por qué no pueden admitir sus errores?...por qué no pueden cambiar?!...tienen que destruirlo todo...

El hombre tomó el extremo de su hombro más próximo a él, primero débilmente, después destinado indirectamente a inflingirle daño.

-Pero tu,...es decir, no termino de comprender pues no me esperaba esto...no de ti, ni de ninguno pero quizás menos de ti...-se aclaró la voz entonces: lo siguiente tenía que ser importante, tenía que ser dicho de manera que pudiera entenderse a la perfección- tu tienes en tus manos, en tu cama...compartes la vida con una persona muy importante para mí y creo que no hace falta precisar de quién estoy hablando...caballero...

La presión sobre su hombro desprotegido de su coraza metálica disminuyó, anuncio literalmente sensible de que el hombre iba a alejarse nuevamente. Su reacción inmediata fue de alivio mental y físico; un producto extraño de un miedo no manifestado y del que a penas podía hacerse conciente por medio de algunos síntomas físicos como el sudor instantáneo y la respiración intermitente. Pero ese alivio duró el tiempo que le llevó al hombre formular su siguiente frase.

-Te preguntarás...-rió con desgano aprovechando un suspiro- con razón quizás,...por qué estoy hablando de esto pero esta vez no voy a dar explicaciones racionales, he perdido la fe por los fundamentos lógicos...jamás me había sentido tan desorientado ante ustedes...Acaso pretenden un castigo severo?? Pretenden enemistarse con algún dios o se trata de alguna veneración profana de la que no tengo conocimiento por el momento?!...-inquirió el hombre. En la huella que de su cuerpo la luz construía en el suelo, algo de las gesticulaciones, de su furia corporalizada se manifestaba...en pequeñas cantidades. El caballero arrodillado, usaba una vez más esas señales indirectas como guías de comportamiento...pero su reacción no iba más allá de un silencio subordinado de matices escasamente variantes.

-Levanta la cabeza caballero sin dignidad...asesino despojado de toda aura divina...-se volvió sobre las escalinatas el hombre, los lindes inferiores de su túnica raspando el suelo, sus pies aligerados por una velocidad demencial. Se detuvo frente a la cabeza amarilla del muchacho arrodillado, era una cabellera rubia y espesa- Vamos...no me hagas perder el tiempo...

-Tu...Señor, no estará pensando...

-Cállate!- gruñó iracundo y tomó entre los dedos de su mano izquierda el mentón del muchacho que parecía estar fijado a su pecho. Se reveló su cara, demacrada e inexpresiva y el hombre con su otra mano descubrió su frente y en ella la mácula de su naturaleza divina- Eres tu...caballero de Virgo, digno de esta marca?...o siquiera digno de tu armadura?...no quiero rodear a los miembros de mi orden de personas que sólo nos causan deshonras...que deshonran el nombre de la diosa Athena.

Shaka cerró los ojos, temiendo lo peor...el propósito para el que los había abierto se había cumplido: la imagen del Patriarca decepcionado que había confeccionado con materiales de sentidos de percepciones no visuales estaba completo...la pieza visual era quizás la más cruda, la más poderosa desmotivación de su ánimo. Podía adjudicar la resolución final de sus ojos en esa imagen que ahora veía no tan llanamente a la materia...a la expresión objetiva de esa cara, sino además...en un grado para nada desdeñable, a esa insoslayable participación de la mente, de la neurosis psíquica del hombre. Elaboración propia o ajena, la realidad era una imagen poco agradable tanto para él como para el patriarca que tenía a sus rodillas un hombre cuya identidad parecía ser a sus ojos insalvable: había destruido en el mismo acto su estatus de santo ateniense y su categoría divina. Ahora su clasificación era peor que la de un despojo porque no podía por deber moral sino tacharlo de asesino.

La escena se detuvo para ambos como si súbitamente lo correcto fuese esperar antes de proseguir con ímpetu en la consumación de sus propósitos. Ambos tiritaban sin que pudiera saberse con exactitud en el cuerpo de quién empezaba el temblor; la sensación se concretaba en una energía eléctrica habilitada por el contacto de los dedos del Patriarca sobre la frente del hindú.

-Shaka...un asesino no puede llevar esta marca!-el rubió apretó los ojos con más fuerza mientras mantenía en espera otras parte de su rostro: su desesperación tenía permitida sólo esa vía de escape, todo lo demás estaba sometido a la ostentación de su entereza. Su corazón podía golpear hasta hastiarse sobre el muro de su pecho y sólo conseguiría jadear en el interior de su garganta, estallar en mil pedazos sin que alguna gota de sangre pudiera tocar el suelo. Estaba en manos las manos del Sacerdote, literalmente...bastaba con que este aumentase la presión de sus dedos en su frente para hacerlo gritar como a una criatura indefensa, completamente a su merced. Tenía el poder en sus yemas de anular para siempre una parte de su identidad...

Pero nada ocurrió, el pulgar de Shion estaba aún suspendido sobre el bindi rojo como sello en su frente. ¿Se habría arrepentido?...no, aquello tenía el aspecto de una tregua o un cortocircuito de ideales que habían retrasado la sentencia. Aún así Shaka no pudo relajar sus músculos, demasiado fresca era la situación que había provocado la reacción y todavía sentía la comezón de los nervios en su cuerpo. Entonces, esperaba en esa postura a que el Patriarca reanudara su avance...pero en vez de eso, sintió las manos retirarse de su frente y al hombre alejarse como lo hiciera momentos antes cuando lo estaba sermoneando en vaivenes inconstantes. Perplejo hasta la quietud, no tuvo que esforzarse en trasladar esa emoción trastornada a otra postura...la que tenía era adecuada y versátil, más significativa de lo que pretendía ser. Por supuesto, que su interés menos inmediato e importante era la resolución del misterio...es decir, conocer los motivos que habían evitado que ahora fuese una divinidad desheredada. Tampoco tendría el atrevimiento de preguntarlos, su autoestima se hallaba degradada al punto de poder sentir cómo la estaba pisoteando en ese mismo instante.

-Y tú a qué has venido?...cómo es posible que los guardias te dejasen pasar?...bueno, ya estás aquí después de todo, no quiero que me expliques nada que pueda hacer que me digas una patética mentira...

Un tercero se había hecho presente, era la persona que lo había salvado fuese o no adrede. Nuevamente jugaba en contra su maltratada visión de sí mismo para impulsar su curiosidad hacia la elaboración de preguntas que podrían ser vistas como una indiscreción. Su suerte estaba echada...a merced de unas manos conocidas y otras dos de las cuales podía apostar su pertenencia y aún así estar irremediablemente equivocado. Sin embargo, tenía un anhelo encendido y por tanto una visión parcializada de quien podría ser que empañaba cualquier reflexión más abarcadora o rigurosa.

Mientras cavilaba sobre la identidad del participante fortuitamente adicionado a la escena, el Patriarca se aproximó nuevamente, sus pies revelando la ruta al oído de Shaka. El Sacerdote se compadeció de su incertidumbre-o quizás no- y adhirió un nombre al recién llegado. Tenía él muchas formas de llamarlo porque había sido en su vida tantas cosas como alguien muy querido puede ser...pero prefirió utilizar el término más sentimentalmente distanciado, más coherentemente adecuado al tono frío de su voz.

-Si te presentas ante mi con semejante desfachatez santo de Aries, espero que al menos tengas la cortesía de contestar mis preguntas...a qué has venido?

Mu?...Era él después de todo...Había venido por él? Por sus propios medios? Aún desde el autismo incompleto y transitorio que lo había acaparado el día anterior, no había sentido de su parte más que una preocupación templada, desapasionada...Lo que estaba haciendo por él allí...-o al menos lo que suponía que estaba haciendo- ponía en aprietos la débil voluntad que mantenía su quietud. La contradicción extrema atizaba su curiosidad, habría el grifo de unos pensamientos antes lentos...

-Tiene usted razón Maestro,...incluso en considerar una insolencia esta interrupción...

-No me evadas con respuestas obvias, responde a lo que se te pregunta y no me hagas perder más tiempo por favor...

-Si así lo desea...le responderé pero con otra pregunta Maestro... ¿puede usted juzgar al santo de Virgo por asesinato sin juzgar a este, el santo de Aries por el mismo crimen?

-De qué crimen estás-..?

-El de toda mi vida...


	11. Chapter 11

A dnd se dirige esta historia oh x Buda T.T????? Espero les guste chicas...esto se está descarriando completamenteXDDDD(y ojalá no se note dmasiado tampocoU...). Bsos!! muchas gracias por continuar leyendo!

Capítulo XI

_La primera vez no fue como su primera vez con Shaka. Quizás el movimiento inverso, la energía se concentraba en un punto nuevamente pero no explotaba...era embebida por un humor cansino. Fue una noche, su orgullo acallado violentamente. Fue la primera, un paso más hacia el abismo no iba a cambiar radicalmente su rumbo. Pero tenía vergüenza, era un moderador de dolor que había comprado con culpa. Esa culpa era también una especie de lástima por sí mismo, una pena a la que se había acostumbrado por su indocilidad._

_Consejos de su mentor? Ni soñarlo. A penas podía soportar que Máscara Mortal fuese su iniciador accidental, un oportunista de su desazón. Su "enseñanza" había sido por imitación y luego hábito, naturalidad, aceptación, indiferencia. Su costo era la moneda más cara: declararse equivocado, ser germen de la confiada y socarrona sonrisa de Máscara Mortal._

_Su primera bocanada había sido desesperada, una succión reforzada por su necesidad. Culminó en una tos seca y áspera que lo había hecho jurar que volvería a repetir el momento. Qué beneficio obtenía?, cualquiera que fuese...o que estuviera cerca de despegarlo de sus problemas. Una lamida tosca había bastado para quitarle las ganas y las expectativas que había puesto en ese objeto infame._

_No obstante,...el gusto amargo no duró más que un mal rato. Con mentor o sin él, Mu comenzó a propinarse una automedicada dosis diaria. Nocturna obviamente, ceñida a las posibilidades de su itinerario y de un prestigio que debía ser preservado. _

_Pronto la noche había adquirido para él el tinte del insomnio prohibido, de la farsa perpetua e irremediable. Consumía a conciencia de su inutilidad...a sabiendas de que no conseguiría con eso exterminar su dolor, no extirparlo...Tal vez lo único que hacía era adormecer su moralidad para no sentirlo. Y por la mañana y durante el día, como una desproporcionada resaca, el dolor era doble por su doble culpa._

_

* * *

_A penas podía creer que estuviera de vuelta, aunque no del todo...sí en un templo como representación del escenario de los santos. No era el suyo, por recomendación de Mu-otra cosa que lo sorprendía, hacía cuánto no recibía él alguna intervención suya sobre su vida?- habían pasado de largo a la casa de Aries. Escalón por escalón, atravesando toda la estructura física del Santuario...cruzando lastimosamente el lugar en donde él había dado muerte con sus propias manos a un ignoto muchacho, cuya suerte no podía haber sido peor. Habían efectuado el descenso uno tras de otro, evitando interrumpirlo con palabras de las que no podían asegurar consecuencias. Hubieran sido pues un estorbo; ellos hubieran pues trastabillado tras chocar con ellas. 

Había sido rescatado como los niños por sus madres de la tiranía de los padres déspotas...en realidad no pensaba que no mereciera aquel maltrato, pero no podía quitarse de la cabeza esa sensación de resguardo inmerecido e indeseado que Mu le otorgaba . En realidad dos habían sido los factores-y su combinación-auspiciantes de su impensable absolución: por un lado la abrupta retirada del Patriarca, inexplicable, firme...tan irrevocable como hacía unos segundos había sido su determinación por castigar su orgullo; por otro lado las impugnaciones de Mu, sus réplicas que no por mantenerse en el orden del respeto se oían menos quejumbrosas y también...algo apesadumbradas. Extraño era que todo funcionase así, tan irregularmente...hasta la salvación del orgullo, por su carácter de inesperada, le sabía mal...

Él mismo no era el mismo en un momento y otro, su comportamiento era arrastrado por la súbita volubilidad de su carácter y sus pensamientos perturbados. Lejos de ser pasajero...ese comportamiento estaba asentándose, esparciéndose en él como en todos los demás. Por Athena que ya no iba a quedar nadie que pudiera decirle si había en alguno de sus repentinos arranques algo rescatable!!!...El Sacerdote, aunque le desagradase pensarlo, había dejado de ser una fuente confiable de conductas. Por no reprenderlo como era debido lo había dejado ahora con esta angustia, un dolor tenaz., insidioso. Cómo canalizar esa devastadora culpa?...el dolor, el castigo era parte del ritual pero le había sido quitado...oh Mu, él que sentía de alguna manera lo mismo, ojalá pudiera darle alguna respuesta.

Lo vio encender un cigarrillo sabiendo que no por ser el primero que veía debía a ser el primero que él habría probado durante el día, durante el tiempo que no había estado a su lado. Nuevamente tenía la impresión de que la suya era una presencia espectral y anacrónica...completamente fuera de contexto o algo así como temporalmente desplazada. Tenía la seguridad de que estaba allí porque aún sentía el suelo bajo sus pies pero frente a sus ojos la imagen se alargaba hasta perderse en un horizonte poco nítido. Estaba parado, ligeramente entumecido; recordó que Mu había intentado conducirlo a otra parte pero él se había mostrado desinteresado en cualquier tipo de atención. Recordaba ese sentimiento de rechazo...esa imperiosa necesidad de apartarse, de quitarse el acoso benevolente de Mu de encima. Cómo podía ser...que todo cambiase;...no, eso no era lo extraño sino la forma en que se precipitaba ante sus ojos...

Volvió en sí para darse cuenta que la última imagen en su cabeza era pasado: en vez de eso, Mu estaba a un costado suyo derramando humo por aquí y allá, despertándolo del todo con ese olor tenebroso y envolvente. Las capas del gas grisáceo se disolvieron y notó que Mu se acercaba para decirle algo como "quieres...un poco?", para luego buscar en su bolsillo "ese poco". De alguna forma, con su lisiado mecanismo de comunicación, se las había arreglado para darle a entender que...sí quería.

En otro contexto, en circunstancias de una normalidad sostenida...verse en esa situación le hubiese causado la más repugnante aversión por sí mismo. Pero nada de eso podía detenerlo ahora, o activar algún resorte en su interior que lo detuviese. Toda negación estaba negada...o no cabía en una mente desbordada. Había sido afectada en su matriz, en su capacidad de resolución.

Tomó el cilindro nicótico, o mejor dicho...se lo quitó a Mu de la mano. Lo sostuvo en su palma, preguntándose qué mágico remedio podría estar contenido en tan pequeño recipiente. No era una desconfianza surgida de una idea de asociación directa entre felicidad y dimensiones extraordinarias...la felicidad misma es algo que no puede medirse en esa escala. Pero tan inconmensurable era su angustia...

Mu lo observaba, encastrado en la distancia que Shaka le había permitido. Su experiencia le indicaba con rendido pesar que no había retorno para ninguno de los dos. Él lo había intentado todo. Su perseverancia era legendaria entre las filas de la orden de los santos dorados y sin embargo...había sido abrumadoramente doblegada por un pesimismo absolutista. A veces era capaz de posesionarse de su cuerpo por entero, apartándolo por completo, mientras él se veía actuar fuera de todo. Cuando eso sucedía él era su sombra replegada en el suelo, un mero espectador de su vida que no contaba ni con el poder del público que abuchea el mal espectáculo.

Shaka tomó su mano, su palma hacia arriba. Le interesaba particularmente el cigarrillo a medio usar que colgaba entre los dedos de Mu como fuente de calor. Encendió el suyo con este y lo apartó de allí, elevándolo hasta dejarlo suspendido frente a su rostro.

-Espera.

-Qué?

-No tienes que hacerlo- intentó estúpidamente, sintiéndose culpable por haberle ofrecido aquello a Shaka.

-Cuál es la diferencia?

Mu suspiró con su sonrisa lastimosa de labios semiabiertos. No tenía nada que objetar, menos cuando después de haberse hecho esa misma pregunta no había podido hallar respuesta satisfactoria. Las armas de la palabra eran inofensivas para una mente reacia a entender su estado, para alguien que no buscaba explicar ni comprender...sólo recibir y tener la certeza de que siempre podía acudir a su vicio para que funcionara de la manera esperada en su cuerpo.

En un beso sincronizado al cilindro idolatrado, un beso hiriente y carbónico, los dos santos dieron su bocanada y expelieron su aliento gris. Shaka, profanada la virginidad de sus pulmones, comenzó a toser. Había creído que de imitar con atención los movimientos de Mu podía evitar las reacciones adversas de su cuerpo, pero después de todo era humano y un novato en la materia. El cigarrillo resbaló de sus dedos, aún encendido y aún útil. Rebotó y rodó hacia la intersección de la pared con el suelo, bajo la ventana. Había dejado un rastro de cenizas y su punta inflamable estaba encendida. El hindú respiró hondo, sosteniéndose con una mano en el marco de la ventana, un tanto avergonzado.

-Maldita porquería...

Mu entumeció sus acciones, miraba ahora a Shaka agacharse y recoger el escurridizo cigarrillo. Lo veía luchar por retenerlo pero el terco se rehusaba, se empecinaba en permanecer echado en el suelo, resbalándose de las manos del hindú. Aún cuando este consiguió afirmarlo entre sus dedos no pudo contenerlo del todo y las cenizas de su parte caduca se derramaron en el suelo como un polvo leve, ligero, casi aire. Inmutado se paró, y ya estaba de vuelta con el cigarrillo en la mano.

-Vaya, por poco te arruino la mercadería...a ti se te ve tan sensual con esto, yo estoy que hago el ridículo sin parar...-río y agachó la cabeza.

-No te enredes en esto Shaka...es una mentira-frotó su brazo concentrándose en ese punto. El papel de amante inquieto no le pesaba tanto ahora, había conjugado todos los gestos previstos con sus palabras de manera mecánica, inmediata, casi "espontánea".

-Pero hay reconocer que es oportunista.

-Por qué lo dices?

-Yo ya no sé en qué creer Mu-levantó la cabeza y vio que lo tenía para sí, increíblemente atento a lo que hacía o decía...entonces quizás la transacción no fuese tan lastimosa, él podía tener un hoyo en sus pulmones pero un corazón que no tenía pérdidas...

* * *

-Qué pasó?

-Ya está.

-El calabozo otra vez?

-No, se fue. Mu vino...y se lo llevó con él.

-"Se lo llevó con él"?...Tarea poco sencilla frente al Gran Patriarca...

-Lo dejé...ir.

-Eso lo explica mejor. Lo que no comprendo es porqué lo hiciste.

-Lo hice porque soy el Patriarca y tengo la potestad para hacerlo, está bien Dohko?-alargó su respiración fundiéndola con un ligero bufido.

-Entonces sólo puedo decir que tu autoridad sino es injusta al menos es voluble y completamente ambigua.

-Desde cuándo-

-Cállate Shion! Lo único que es regular en tu forma de gobernar actual es la falta de motivos...benevolencia inmotivada??? Algo así es tan extremo e injustificable como tu violencia carente de cualquier razón!-alargaba y doblaba los brazos, plegándolos en mil direcciones, haciendo el ejercicio del "reaccionador".

-No hace mucho apoyabas mis decisiones!-él también podía usar sus manos para subrayar lo que decía; sus manos solamente, pero enérgicas al igual que los brazos de Dohko.

-Porque creía que estaban asentadas en un horizonte...no en una persona.

-Estás celoso Dohko?-las manos se calmaron.

-No encauces la discusión por otros ámbitos...estas esquivando-los brazos también, aunque un poco menos.

-Pero eres humano, al igual que a mí tus sentimientos te traicionan.

-Por supuesto, pero la diferencia es que no permito y no permitiré jamás que eso cause daño a otras personas. Tu participación es demasiado decisiva como para que te consideres aisladamente...eres un servidor igual que todos nosotros Shion.

-Yo tengo muy bien en claro cuál es mi posición aquí...pero me parece que tu no Dohko. Espero que mi amistad contigo no sea una ventaja para ti por sobre los demás caballeros-lo que ardía ahora y se desplazaba vigorosamente como agua hirviendo, eran las palabras.

Lo había dicho para callarlo porque la discusión para los hombres es, como en las guerras, cuestión de vida o muerte, de ganar o perder, de hacer morder el polvo al rival y despojarlo de todas sus armas hasta la rendición o el silencio perenne. Eso no le había dado tiempo para pensar en lo que decía aunque encajara perfectamente a continuación de lo que el caballero de libra le había dicho. Callarlo a cualquier costo, hasta que se deshiciese todo signo de su determinación por continuar hablando, hasta que se estrellase contra el muro de sus palabras y con su boca aplastada no pudiese ya proferir palabra alguna. Luego la rabia se disipó de su perspectiva...y ese Dohko vencido de su imaginación obsesionada con la victoria que pudiera aliviar su furia, era ahora un amigo abatido y denigrado por sus intereses egoístas.

-No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso-voz igual de dolida e igual de hiriente, mirada igual de incrédula y exasperada; cuerpo rígido, terco en el honor del santo desairado y de la amistad subestimada-Haga lo que le plazca Su Ilustrísima...continúe haciéndolo.

Ese era un _más_ que amigo. Pero el arrepentimiento por haber privilegiado la seguridad de su confianza y la pureza de su orgullo había llegado tarde a su percepción. Su cuerpo aterido se derrumbó sobre la poltrona, mientras veía escabullirse la última oportunidad de virar la fatalidad que los dioses les habían impuesto. Dohko, su _único _aliado, sólo podía ser un enemigo en su alterada imaginación.

* * *

Se consumó el entierro, nada extraordinario pero aún conservaba los elementos que no podían ser suprimidos. El muchacho era huérfano, aspirante a escudero quizás, era fácil suponer para el hindú que Máscara Mortal le había prometido considerar la oferta a cambio de algún servicio.

Los presentes superaban con esfuerzo los dedos de una mano. Estaban dispersos sobre el espacio en el que se desarrollaba la breve ceremonia. Un pequeño grupo de jóvenes se amontonaban junto a la tumba fresca, recién cubierta de tierra. En otro sector un par de mujeres del pueblo se lamentaban y todos traían puesto colores apagados, a tono con un paisaje descolorido y un cielo ennegrecido, enemistado con el sol. Fundidos en ese paraje poco alentador, favorecidos por la vegetación envejecida por el abandono y la desolación, Mu y Shaka observaban la procesión desarrollarse en silencio.

El Sacerdote había descendido un instante y tras cumplir con sus deberes patriarcales se había marchado. Los había visto de soslayo pero había continuado su camino con paso inalterable. Ellos habían bajado la mirada, sin meditarlo, como una reacción de su costumbre a mostrar respeto. Y luego, sin poder evitarlo uno de ellos sacó un cigarro.

-Podemos compartirlo?-

-hum?

-El maldito ni siquiera vino...necesito uno.

-Quieres decir...

-Sí, Máscara Mortal.


	12. Chapter 12

HI!!! Bueno...tardé mucho?la vdd es que ya ni recuerdo la última vez que subí un capítulo pero tngo la impresión d que no fue hace tanto(como verán:P no tngo una schedule ni nada parecido-vamosu! ni que fuera profesional...para qué prometer fechas que no voy a cumplir??). Bueno...les agradezco por seguir leyendo este fic a pesar d las irregularidades mencionadas!! bsosssssss gracias por sus comentarios! Espero que les siga gustando!

Capítulo XII

Se sorprendió antes de darse cuenta todo lo que comenzaba a significar para él. Empezaba a tejer una suerte de sentidos alrededor del objeto...ruidos, sabores, recuerdos coleccionables de buenos momentos junto a Mu. Le costaba no asociar a su reciente adicción su nueva y sorprendente capacidad de adaptación al entorno grisáceo del Santuario. No era la armonía esperable...no dignificaba ninguna de las cosas que hacía. Había una satisfacción que se arrimaba en un fuerte sacudón, en donde un espeso cerco de vapores y humo lo sostenían y lo encerraban, protegiéndolo, conteniéndolo.

Mu se movía con él, o se arropaba junto a él, pero siempre estaba allí sin importar qué hiciera. Dormir, comer, permanecer, afrontar la vigencia de su título, sus tareas, verse reproducido una y mil veces cada mañana sin modificación alguna. Así y todo, lo asumía y no vacilaba. Y seguiría así, él lo sabía muy bien, aceptando la arquitectura que las cosas habían adoptado,...siempre que eso significara que su relación con Mu no mutaría tampoco.

"Al diablo", pensó en un segundo y después intentó escandalizarse un poco para no perder la costumbre. Pero el escándalo tenía aspecto de mentira fútil, era un escándalo con propósitos de un segundo, del que duraba su mini celebración de las normas del Santuario...y ya había estallado con su vida corta de mosquito.

Se aproximó a una de las pocas fuentes de luz que se permitían por las noches: la luna en la ventana que le ofrecía una visión incompleta de la figura de su amante, un aficionado rutinario a disfrutar desde ese lugar la noche. Para él también se estaba haciendo costumbre, incluso Mu ya no disimulaba el propósito de un recipiente de cerámica cilíndrico que hacía un tiempo colocase ahí a modo de cenicero. Entre los dos podían reunir una considerable cantidad de cenizas y cigarrillos extirpados...y la noche a penas había bostezado.

El tibetano volvió su cabeza, le sonrió y regresó a lo suyo porque el tabaco y la necesidad ya lo convocaban de nuevo. Shaka lo dejó dar un pitazo y luego se apoderó del cigarrillo para compartirlo. Echó el humo hacia fuera, inclinando hacia arriba su mentón.

-Ya te los acabaste o simplemente ya no enciendes los tuyos?

-Tengo...quieres que te restituya esa pitada?

-Deberías si te consideras un hombre de honor.

-Por supuesto que sí.

-Pero aún tienes el mío entre tus dedos.

-Es que veo que tienes la boca muy ocupada con esto.

Nada de permisos burocráticos. En un aire enturbiado de humo, el rubio alejó el cigarrillo y acercó su boca a los labios libres. Hubo un intervalo de ruidos cortos, besos de prueba, donde más que sabor y toque había aliento y aroma. Eran sus rostros arrimados, sin manos, ciegamente...casi volando. Shaka aplastó el cigarrillo y con ambas mano apresó las tiernas mejillas de Mu, separando más sus labios e instando a que éste hiciera lo mismo. Por un largo rato se mantuvieron así, humedeciéndose mientras el mundo parecía ser llegar a un punto al final de una boca que respondía con sonidos salivales.

Pero el fin del beso no era el fin del mundo, aunque el sentimiento era de decepción, de felicidad interrumpida. En una noche así...ese beso era una chispa siempre que pudieran mantener al margen los cigarrillos y dedicarse al amor por un tiempo. Siempre, de alguna manera, iban a estar allí entrometiéndose...ese mismo beso tenía sus restos, sabía a tabaco. Sin embargo, hacía cuánto no disfrutaba algo así?

* * *

Comenzó con una sensación de calor fuera de lo común, una fuente diminuta, indetectable al principio y que después se iba incrementando en su pierna hasta causarle ardor en la piel. Su reacción primera fue estirar el brazo y darle un sacudón a la sábana que los cubría a él y a Mu, demasiado concentrado en sus deseos de prolongar el descanso hasta la hora que fuese. Pero él estaba muy atontado para enfrentarse a aquello...su respuesta había sido defectuosa y el calor se esparcía en puntos inconexos que brotaban sin aviso previo. Pronto estaba sentado, palpándose ambas piernas en busca del origen de los puntos calientes, pero no había fuego, llamas...sólo el resabio de un olor conocido, un olor que podía explicar ese calor perfectamente. Levantó la porción de sus sábanas con una mano y la luz de la luna se introdujo por esos hoyuelos hasta su cara, como perforaciones en espuma. La superficie blanca estaba repleta de ellos y algunos continuaban ensanchándose a costa de la tela.

De un salto se alejó de la cama, con las manos aún alteradas por estado en contacto con esa inexplicable población de porosidades. Estuvo a punto de despertar a Mu para alertarlo...pero no vio señales de la presencia ígnea en sus alrededores. Los agujeros y el olor se detenían justo antes de dar con el cuerpo del tibetano...Al tibetano lo respetaban, respetaban su pasividad, su sosiego. En cambio él,...él ahora tendría que lidiar con una paranoia más en su vida, su último espacio de tranquilidad trastornado.

Se rascó la cabeza con ganas de herirse un poco. Caminó, con ganas de ir y venir y sin deseos de dirigirse a la cama. Se detuvo, algo más lo molestaba. Era ese poderoso olor...más que esfuerzos para localizarlo tenía que esforzarse por respirar aire desprovisto de él. Quiso pensar que se había reforzado su sentido del olfato...era una explicación un tanto menos desesperante pero el olor comenzaba a asfixiarlo.

Delicioso este olor a tabaco gasificado, cigarrillo humeante, encendido. Le gustaba, pero la cantidad en ese momento era mortalmente exagerada. Una humareda huérfana se sumó de improviso, cercándolo en un anillo. Shaka combatía con sus manos, se tapaba la nariz con sus dedos, con los bordes de sus vestiduras, se movía de un lugar a otro, girando, chocando contra la pared y llevando consigo a todas partes el espeso cinturón de humo. Su intento de llamar a Mu no podía haber tenido resultados más desastrosos: cayó de rodillas al suelo tras haber aspirado el humo que concentraba al de los cigarrillos de una semana entera.

Con una mano en la garganta creyó que moriría allí, a los pies de la cama donde yacía Mu plácidamente dormido, echado en el suelo, con el pecho hacia el techo, como carroña resignada a ser prontamente ingerida. Entonces, la humareda cesó como si nunca hubiera estado y Shaka volvió a respirar con normalidad. Su pecho se encontraba convulsionado, todo el sistema del hindú ejercitándose para probar que todavía funcionaba.

Por unos minutos no se atrevió a moverse o sentir nada más que los sonidos, hedores y vibraciones de su cuerpo. La mano en su garganta continuaba asida, recelosa...luego bajó, al nivel de la otra, al otro lado de su cuerpo, en posición vertical y con la palma ligeramente hacia abajo. Él estaba en una casi perfecta acoplación a lo liso del suelo...sentía su aspereza, su rectitud intachable. La posición era ciertamente innatural...luego se amenguó, lentamente, silenciosamente...y de pronto su cuerpo se apoyaba sobre un colchón de lo que parecían ser algodones.

Ahora sí se movió, buscando el punto en que mejor se relajaban sus músculos. Respiraba con el sopor de la pesadez de quien despierta exhausto, no satisfecho por un sueño truncado. Entonces notó la mutación del suelo...su textura y calidez inesperada, el acolchonado se sentía como pequeñas protuberancias cilíndricas. No que tuviera mucha importancia, al menos frente a su reciente elusión de la muerte.

Intentó ponerse de pie, quería regresar a su cama junto a Mu. Sus manos y pies se hundieron en el suelo nuevo y algodonado y cada vez trataba de alzar sus piernas este parecía aumentar hacia arriba, hasta alcanzar el límite en donde sus muslos se hacían caderas. Cayó de rodillas, en el espeso mar, empujando a los costados las protuberancias para hacerse un espacio. No sabía qué era, no sabía, no conseguía ver nada...sólo que el olor volvía a irrumpir y él tenía ganas de fumar.

En un momento, sus manos, aún sacudiéndose para hacer a un lado el suelo acaparador, tocaron la nada...o el aire vacío. La marea había retrocedido, sus rodillas debían verse plenas y ligeramente flexionadas por el esfuerzo a que habían sido sometidas. Uno de sus pies, descalzo y atento a cualquier nuevo objeto que surgiera, dio con algo sólido. Shaka se detuvo, parado en toda su extensión física. Se hallaba inseguro por no poder ver, por la oscuridad que colmaba y alteraba su imaginación. Se sentía perseguir la muerte queriendo en realidad escapar de ella...Le vendría bien un cigarrillo, sólo uno, uno.

No se había percatado pero...su cama se encontraba a unos pocos metros, la ventana descubría al tibetano durmiendo y un cajón abierto, tentador porque allí estaban los pequeños y tiernos cigarrillos. Tenía que pasar por encima de la cosa sólida a sus pies, no se atrevía a tocarla. Cruzó con ese trazo, por arriba y cuando hubo estado del otro lado se sintió aliviado. Pero entonces al avanzar hacia la mesita y el cajón algo lo detuvo...el borde de su atavío atascado. Era ese objeto sólido que no podía divisar en la oscuridad, su túnica se había trabado entre el suelo y esa cosa. Shaka tiraba con su brazo potente, su poder implacable...y no podía soltarse, ni siquiera resquebrajar su vestidura.

El objeto era macizo, tenía que moverlo de alguna forma...se agachó para empujarlo con las manos, por entre las protuberancias acolchonadas...que eran-sí, ahora se daba cuenta- colillas de cigarrillos. Miles y miles de colillas diseminadas por el suelo del cuarto...

En seguida retiró las manos del cementerio de cadáveres de cigarrillos. Era imposible que él hubiera ayudado de la manera que fuese a reunir tal cantidad de colillas...y sin embargo, le parecía reconocer cada una, súbitamente, aún cuando de contarlas el total superase con creces su consumo hasta la fecha.

Sea como fuera...ahí estaban, y él que no podía desasirse del objeto, y no podía correrlo porque para hacerlo tenía que llegar hasta él y eso sólo era posible de atravesar los repulsivos restos aglutinados de tabaco empapelado.

Pensó en las alternativas que tenía...no estaba muy lejos de Mu, podía llamarlo fácilmente, o...dejarlo proseguir con lo suyo y rasgar la tela como pudiera, desvestirse...pulverizar al objeto y esas inofensivas colillas con su cosmoenergía. Después de todo, en eso tenía razón...esas colillas no podían dañarlo, el temor estaba en su mente obstaculizando su oportunidad de hacer que todo terminara.

Zambulló sus manos hacia la cosa obstinada. Podía hacerlo rápido, de hecho muy rápido, tan rápido que antes de que pudiera sentir sus manos apretadas entre las colillas ya no habría ni manos ni colillas, sólo su cama y el entregarse al sueño. Ya podía sentir la cosa, pétrea, frígida...una nariz, una boca, un rostro pequeño congelado...y luego sangre, sangre en sus manos, sangre extraída de la cosa que era un cuerpo, un cuerpo joven y muerto.

-Shaka?

-No, no puede ser...ayer, ayer lo enterramos...Hades! Esto sólo puede ser obra de Hades...Mu!! No te quedes ahí quieto, hay que avisar a los demás!

-Pero que...qué estás diciendo?qué haces ahí?

-No lo ves?! Estamos siendo atacados...es el chico, el chico que enterramos ayer! Está aquí...míralo Mu!

-Esto no es lo que parece Shaka.

-Pero está aquí te digo!! Ponte de pie Mu, ve a alertar a los otros te digo!

-Shaka, esto no es lo que parece.

-Déjate de estupideces ahora maldita sea!

-Shaka, esto no es lo que parece!

Un sueño.

* * *

Se hincó a los pies de su diosa, lentamente, tomándose el tiempo para hallar la postura perfecta.

-Diosa, estoy aquí para cumplir mi cometido, mi deber como Patriarca que es velar por el bienestar de la humanidad.

-Así es Sacerdote, vocero de mis designios. Bien sabes cuál es tu misión, por qué has venido entonces? El juicio ya fue llevado a cabo, la sentencia es irrevocable, tu tarea está muy clara.

-Por supuesto, todo está más claro que nunca.

Una antorcha y las llaves adecuadas. Una escalera que se escurre en un tirabuzón escabroso, descendiendo hacia una puerta que no es para muchos y pocas veces ha sido abierta. Un eco de pisadas, el silbido de los goznes de la puerta, una abertura entre paredes lisas.

-Es por eso que...lo indetenible no será combatido, la justicia divina no será repelida...yo asumiré toda la culpa y todo el castigo.

-No sabes lo que dices porque no sabes de lo que hablas.

-Estoy informado.

-Esos escritos, como cualquier otro hecho por mortales humanos es imperfecto. Los misterios de la existencia divina son intraducibles al lenguaje mortal y lo sabes Shion. Es increíble que confíes tan ciegamente en ellos.

_Por cuál empezaría? Recordaba a ese espacio más grande de lo que ahora se veía, encogido por los estantes atiborrados de libros y papeles, de sombras y contornos, reliquias encubiertas, antigüedades amontonadas. Era la primera vez que estaba allí solo y que bajaba sintiéndose dirigirse a hurtadillas. _

-Impredecible lo que pueda suceder...no sé si pueda permitírtelo.

-Pero la calidad del delito permanece intacta...los castigados serán reducidos a uno, pero es lo mismo...la esencia del crimen se conserva!

-Teorías de la justicia...por supuesto que la condena y el condenado son negociables. Pero Shion, el dolor real producto del castigo divino...eso es algo que no puedes prever.

_Acercó la antorcha una columna de volúmenes y folios empolvados. La conservación dejaba mucho que desear y Shion ya tenía otro motivo para lamentarse por haber peleado con Dohko. Los títulos recortados por dientes de roedores y desgastados por las pésimas condiciones en que habían sido guardados prometían dificultades en su búsqueda. Cualquier indicio reconocible había sido dilapidado por el tiempo y su memoria imprecisa...los colores se habían difuminado, los matices se perdían en gamas de grises. Ese Santuario de los secretos divinos, registro de misterios ancestrales, comunidad de palabras e historias de deidades y epopeyas heroicas...era demasiado para la memoria de una sola persona. _

-Lo soportaré, poseo el cargo...soy el responsable, por favor Diosa Athena.

-Eres tenaz Shion y no dudo de que podrías sobrellevar el dolor...pero acaso la soledad? el aislamiento?

_Volumen I, II, III, IV...estaban todos en una seguidilla escalonada no infinita pero sí extensa. Eran recopilaciones de algunas reflexiones filosóficas de Patriarcas antecesores acerca de los dioses, pronósticos futuros, historias repetidas, consejos, advertencias. No podía considerarse como un manual de deber patriarcal o algo parecido...nada era seguro aunque los astros pudieran augurar futuros medianamente lejanos y él tuviera la habilidad de comprender su mensaje. _

_No era improbable que pudiera hallar ahí lo que buscaba: antecedentes, fechas anteriores en que algún patriarca se hubiera visto envuelto en una situación parecida y hubiese escrito sus memorias en alguno de aquellos anotadores. Eso le daría algún respaldo a sus decisiones, confianza en el paso con el que procedía._

-Estás dudando, no es así? No pareces estar tan seguro como creías. Piensas que en ese estado podrás tolerar el castigo?

-Sí...sí! sí lo estoy, estoy seguro, repararé los daños hechos, redimiré a mis caballeros ante los ojos de los dioses...concédame la excepción Diosa.

-Tenaz...por momentos linda con una obstinación que podría enfurecer a cualquier dios.

Leyó algunos comentarios de manera dispersa, seleccionando al azar y sin criterio específico. Se detenía de tanto en tanto cada vez que el párrafo parecía acotarse o crecer inesperadamente augurando alguna declaración de utilidad, una apreciación aguda y reveladora. Al parecer él tenía memoria de un alfiler...a penas podía recordar pasajes que se juraba a sí mismo había leído en el algún momento-sobre todo en su etapa de "capacitación" patriarcal- y ahora flotaban como un polvillo molesto e indescifrable por su mente.

-Pido disculpas por mi irrespetuoso accionar.

-Ya está bien de este palabrerío. No puedo hacer salvedad alguna si continúas mostrándome una actitud dubitativa. Shion estás completamente seguro de que podrás tolerar las consecuencias?

-Sí.

Finalmente, su lectura le había arrojado una sola certeza: él estaba pronto a incluir una experiencia no antes escrita-de asumir que, de haber ocurrido, no había sido volcada en los volúmenes. No tenía el valor para creer que no había habido patriarca alguno que hiciera lo que estaba por hacer...qué había sucedido entonces? Un hecho de semejante trascendencia tenía que ocupar un lugar entre los demás relatos...cómo era posible que lo hubieran dejado pasar de largo?

Pensar la peor de las respuestas sólo lo haría sentirse más solo. Había una explicación bastante racional y adecuada pero formularla hacía que tambaleara su convencimiento acerca de lo que iba a hacer. Al menos eso le daba su primera oportunidad de agregar unas líneas tan dignas como todas las que llenaban esas páginas. Su desmoralizada confianza en sí mismo comenzaba a entusiasmarse...podía hacer las pases, consigo, con Dohko...con sus santos. Quería volver a estar en paz.

-Athena...

Llamó creyendo que la diosa no prestaría más atención a su pedido y ya no estaba allí entonces. Permaneció en la misma posición, con la cabeza levantada y los ojos puestos en los de la estatua, observando y aguardando. Inútil era querer expresar algo con gestos faciales, los más mínimos cambios susceptibles de ser detectados en un guiño, un párpado más cerrado que otro...nada funcionaba con un pedazo de roca depurada. Se preparó para volver a su estatura normal cuando sintió que algo en su interior se ensanchaba, algo se movía y atestaba sus venas, hinchándolas. Miró sus manos, sus palmas, las nervaduras que resaltaban en colores en sus muñecas. Afloraban como si fueran a salírsele de un momento a otro. Aferró con fuerza las muñecas, un poco con una mano luego con la otra pero aún así no conseguía cortar el flujo raudo de su sangre, que se desplazaba a una velocidad demoledora.

Su cabeza no tardó en doler y Shion gritó, lo que pudo, porque tenía la voz obstruida y entregaba el grito en pequeños hilos agudos. Se tomó la cabeza, sus dedos los pelos desde las raíces. El sufrimiento era intenso, inagotable y se incrementaba...y él se sentía estallar, a punto o de a poco.

Se sentía húmedo, mojado de sudor. Dolía su piel, sus poros abiertos hasta el límite por una presión interna, un derrame de sangre vertida de repente. Se tiró al suelo...algo estaba naciendo de su boca y pedía ser expulsado con urgencia. Pero sólo vomitó, vomitó sangre y el suelo inmaculado se tiñó de ella. Desde allí podía ver los pies de la diosa, la sangre encaminándose sin descanso hacia la base de la estatua.

Su cuerpo comenzó a expeler la sangre como y por donde podía y lanzaba escupitajos furiosamente. Sus extremidades eran porosidades sangrantes que rezumaban un llanto fino, incansable. Y él era incapaz de taparlas a todas, de retener la sangre o de querer hacerlo...sólo quería que el dolor acabase pronto pero las palabras de Athena no le habían dado muchas esperanzas.

-Es una revolución estelar...una explosión galáctica. Es el castigo de uno multiplicado en doce constelaciones...Es crónico y contagioso...La soledad Shion, esa es tu peor enemiga...


	13. Chapter 13

Hi!! wow...largas vacaciones me tomé para publicar este capítulo. Como siempre, espero sea de su agrado...(debería ser como los vinos que más añejados saben mejor...pero veremosXD...). Muchas gracias a todas/os los que me siguen leyendo. Bsos!!

Capítulo XIII

-Aléjate! VETE DE AQUÍ MALDITA SEA!

* * *

Después de exprimirle la suficiente energía sexual y física al jugoso ritual anti-soledad, la confianza acumulada por otra sesión de coito nocturna en la que-a juicio propio-se había desempeñado como un experto amante, le permitía prender la mecha del interrogatorio que todavía purgaba su curiosidad en su astuta mente. 

-Qué sabes del Patriarca Máscara?

-Quién lo hubiera dicho...lo estás extrañando? te cuesta acostumbrarte a la falta de disciplina? Si quieres puedo reemplazarlo por el tiempo que sea necesario grrrr...

-No digas estupideces...sólo tengo un mal presentimiento. Esto no es normal, incluso para el nivel de anormalidad que disfrutamos...es decir, antes éramos nosotros dos...pero notaste lo que ha pasado con la pareja de los tranquilitos?? Y Milo...creo que si Camus siente que lo ha traicionado con alguien pues no ha sido otra cosa que la bebida...

-Afrodita, eres un retorcido...acaso sientes que perdiste tu lugar en la estructura del Santuario? Tu siempre serás el inigualable cínico, ni yo puedo contra ti.

-Eso habría que verlo...en serio Máscara, no sabes nada del Patriarca?

-No...y no tengo un portal mágico hacia la información si es eso lo que crees. Muchos rumores pero no son más que conjeturas y palabrería metafísica.

-Y qué dicen?

-Que está haciendo tratos con Hades, que está poseído por el espíritu del feto abortado de Poseidón, que Dohko lo mató porque lo estuvo engañando con otro...

-Dohko y Shion-?!

-Sí...aunque no lo creas esos dos todavía son máquinas sexuales activas.

-Por Athena...no quiero imaginar eso...Y dices que no hay ni una sola que pueda estar en lo cierto?...

-Disparates...todo lo exageran estos informantes, desearía que no fueran tan supersticiosos.

-Algo me dice que tendremos que acostumbrarnos a esto...

-No te agrada la idea de que algunos santos te imiten? Iluso e ingenuo Afrodita...el mal y el desorden no se inventaron con tu nacimiento.

-Y qué?! Qué hay de malo en querer sentirse original y precursor en algo?...ahora soy uno más en el montón...

-Eres un idiota. Disfruta como yo de la época caótica...por una vez en tu vida estás del lado mayoritario.

* * *

Paraíso perdido. Recuperado? Trocitos, trocitos remendados. Alguien se había abalanzado con fuerza contra los adoquines, destrozándolos...y él ahora los tenía como souvenires en una cajita de cigarrillos. Camino inseguro, suelo de dentaduras postizas, astilladas. Era el mal perverso de la podredumbre...todo era fácilmente desintegrable y olía a moscas vitoreando, a sangre disecada. A dónde se había ido la vida? Esta vida era como si estuviera conteniendo el aire todo el tiempo. Y para peor, era un aire contaminado. 

Shaka jugaba a adornarlo con estrellas de sonrisas(ocupándose, concienzudamente, de seleccionar las más brillantes, las más representativas de la felicidad), con sonidos de risa y suspiros de paz, con aroma a incienso, jabón perfumado, flora intacta. Se había tragado todo el cuento al punto de alejarse de la platea para subir al escenario. Mu se veía tan lindo ahí, porque así le parecía verlo.

El trabajo del actor era ingrato y extenuante. El traje pesaba tanto como su armadura, aunque ya no se la pusiera. Él no quería fingir...la verdad tenía prevalecer por más penosa que fuese. Aunque los despedazara.

-Cómo te sientes?

-Mejor.

-No lo parece.

-Supongo que ya no soy ni bueno para esas cosas. Esto es realmente...desastroso.

-Soñaste con ese chico.

-Con eso...y otras cosas.

-Yo hace un tiempo que vengo soñando también.

Estaban en la cama, Mu sentado, apoyando la espalda sobre los barrotes que formaban un respaldo horizontal. Shaka, estirado...manos sobre el pecho y mirada bajo techo, incrustada. Demasiado tarde para desayunar en la mesa comunitaria-si alguien aún lo hacía, si eso podía seguir llamándose de esa manera, si todavía se servía el desayuno como solía hacerse- y demasiado temprano para acudir al mismo lugar para proveerse el almuerzo. Media mañana, el sol irritaba los cuerpos acalorados por la temperatura irreverente. Así y todo, era preferible estar allí, con el calor acumulándose bajo las sábanas. El desgano acaparaba incluso las funciones motoras más elementales y el estómago se agitaba por momentos, entre ruidos de agua perdiéndose por las hendiduras de una rejilla de baño.

Como se esperaba, no comerían por un par de horas más...y soportarían la situación tal como estaba porque nada mejor que dejar que los jugos gástricos actuasen y la fantasía se cristalizara un poco más antes de que sobreviniera la verdad despedazadora.

-Siempre estuviste en lo cierto Mu, temo lo peor-despegó su mirada del techo, como calcomanía. Ahora lo miraba a él-y qué soñaste?

-Eso ya no importa, en realidad no recuerdo muy bien-suspiró con la boca cerrada, pulmones henchidos que adelgazaban; era su turno de arrancar los ojos por un momento de la simplona visión de la pared-qué habrá sucedido con Shion? No creo que vuelva a dirigirme la palabra...No es que sea resentido, pero ya nada es lo mismo.

-Tú lo has dicho. Nunca te pedí perdón por haberte involucrado.

-Déjalo. Estás aquí, al menos tú sigues aquí-le apretó la muñeca, soltó y le apretó la mano, depositando la mayor parte de la fuerza sobre los tendones de sus dedos- Nunca, nunca te separes de mí Shaka.

-Pero qué dices...-se permitió una sonrisa abierta mientras se volvía a la cabecera de la cama, donde Mu, justo encima, justo sobre su boca-tú sabes algo que...no quieres decirme-era milagroso que pudiera sonreír de esa manera y todo parecía tan espontáneo, tan natural, de nuevo. Él sentía que podía colocar otra vez su mano, con una soltura apacible, en ángulo abierto sobre el mentón y arraigarse en el huequito tibio y lubricado entre los dientes.

Se separaron y le pareció que le desconectaban de un tirón un tubo de transfusión de sangre. Mu ponía cara de que no iba a desmentir lo que le había dicho. Algo así como una oscilación entre confesarse sin querer hacerlo y por eso no estar, verdaderamente, ni cerca de hacerlo.

-Eso dolió...No te preocupes, guarda el secreto. Sé que me lo dirás en algún momento.

Mu dio un suspiro nasal seguido por una tenue sonrisa. Se dobló a la mitad de la cadera, hacia la derecha donde la mesita de luz, la tabla casi rasa. Abrió el cajón y sacó un atado de chimeneas, separando una que a penas sacaba la cabecita por sobre el borde de la cajita.

-Se nos están acabando las reservas-sentenció Mu tendiéndole a Shaka el resto de los cigarrillos. El hindú tomó uno y lo calzó en su boca. Mu encendió el suyo, probándolo en cortas pitadas y luego le cedió a Shaka su lumbre para que este no se aburriera tampoco.

-Era de esperarse...temo lo peor como te dije, pero no quiero ir a ver a ese hijo de perra-La "r" gruñó en el fondo de su garganta al decir eso. Hizo una mueca curvando la mitad del labio hacia abajo, mientras bamboleaba su pitillo humeante con la mano.

-Es imposible echarse atrás ahora...te lo advertí cuando todavía podías hacerlo.

-Lo sé lo sé, ni arruinarse es gratuito.

-Está bien, iré yo.

Shaka lo miró azorado, con su boca abierta como un pececillo a punto de expeler una burbuja redonda. Glub, Glub...algo de ceniza cayó en su muslo y la burbujita estalló en su cabeza.

-No te cabe ninguna duda de que no saldremos de esta.

-Iré yo Shaka, no es una molestia…no tanto como tú crees.

-Eso no, no…esto sí es una molestia Mu. Míranos…-regresó la faceta del pececito pasmado con el agregado de propinarle una mirada panorámica y reprobadora a la escena, a Mu, a él mismo, a su mano y al condenado cigarrillo- no voy a ir Mu, pero tu tampoco.

* * *

-Kanon, yo me abro. 

-Hum?

-Que me abro.

Escena repetida, muchos caballeros habían escogido quedarse en cama ese día. A los gemelos todavía les escocían las heridas debajo de las sábanas. El sol había disecado algunas, pero ellos le habían dado vuelta la cara cubriendo las ventanas de toda la casa de géminis con gruesas cortinas, de colores oscuros. En especial, en la habitación, habían dispuesto un manto corpulento y ancho que cruzaba la ventana central-y única-de punta a punta. Restringida la luz natural, no quedaba más remedio que hablar a oscuras, hasta que consiguieran desperezarse, bostezando y engrosando las ganas de ponerse de pie para ir a buscar al menos una pequeña vela.

Kanon dormía con la espalda hacia fuera y el pecho pegado al colchón. Así estaba cuando su hermano le dijo aquello...que todavía no podía adivinar del todo qué era. Bostezó y se fregó los ojos, masajeando sus párpados, se ayudó con los antebrazos a levantar ligeramente su pecho y así dar muestras fehacientes de que estaba prestando atención. Se disculpó diplomáticamente, lo que quería decir que lo estaba haciendo menos porque en verdad sintiese deseos de hacerlo y más porque intuía que era el necesario moral para que se le concediera el permiso de continuar con la conversación.

El truco no tuvo el efecto que buscaba; en vez de eso Saga creció como una torre altiva, poseída por las sombras que se acomodaban en los rincones de sus recovecos físicos. Kanon, desde su ángulo -un tanto por debajo de la visión de su hermano-, se sentía sobrepasado...incapaz de inflar su autoestima y lanzarse avasalladoramente a la caza de su pretensión. Tenía que admitir que se había malacostumbrado a un costado más sumiso de su hermano, pero ahora más que como un ser bifacético...lo veía como un dodecaedro.

-Estoy harto de tus estupideces.

-Saga...qué pasa? por qué dices eso?

-Esto es lo que saco por seguir tus jueguitos idiotas.

Las heridas no, Kanon no quería verlas pero él se las mostró una vez más, descorriendo ligeramente el cuello de su remera en dirección a un hombro.

-Me abro Kanon, de ahora en adelante...te las arreglas por tu cuenta.

* * *

Los pequeños, junto a las armaduras, sonriendo nerviosos y murmurando en voz baja y medida. Sus figuras se hacían más pequeñas ante la enormidad de las columnas, la lejanía del techo, la colosal grandeza de sus maestros. Despojados de su entorno, podían pasar sin necesidad de maquillajes complejos, por un club de ordinarios niños reunidos para alabar la diversión, planear juegos, comentar travesuras, contagiar a los suyos de su energía jovial.

Al morir el suspiro, enfocar los ojos y destapar los oídos, la impresión acerca de los niños se imbuía de la tradición escénica, de la costumbre y la historia. En ese movimiento, ellos Santos, servidores, protectores, guardianes; él Patriarca, Guía, Maestro entre Maestros, Visión.

Bonita escena, buen espectáculo. Basta con observar a los pequeños hacer lo suyo, pararse...sí, así, firmes, pechos rebosantes, pulmones predispuestos y erguidos. Bellas criaturas, han imitado la postura del valiente con virtuosa habilidad. La lectura es sencilla, tan obvia que nadie podría jactarse de perspicaz. Los pequeños están aprobados, falta poner el sello, labrar las actas, firmar los papeles, dar una fiesta, destapar los corchos, tirar las serpentinas, buscar mentes abyectas y ensayar el nuevo acero en ellas.

Los pupilos perfectos...siempre que obedezcan. La medida de la severidad siempre deberá ser la misma que la medida de la perversidad...Qué tan perverso es infringir la ley de la sobriedad? Alcoholizarse podría poner en riesgo una misión, ocasionaría un terremoto en la más impenetrable de las murallas. Humillación pública, castigo adecuado. 

Qué hay del comercio? Venta de sustancias alucinógenas? Eso, sin duda alguna, implicaría en primera instancia introducir una distracción y...además, bueno...provocaría un serio daño en las capacidades psíquicas de cuerpos que deben aspirar a la invulnerabilidad AB SO LU TA. En resumen, caos, desorden, vicio...eso merece un par de latigazos, una buena propinada de violencia física.

Perfecto, ahora pasemos a algo un poco subido de tono: asesinato de "civiles". Ups, ahí flaqueaste Shion...tienes que admitirlo, ese Mu consiguió tumbarte la mano.

Pero de todas formas...hace tiempo que tu escuadrón se había ido al demonio...Vas a padecer una descarga de mil ataques por un grupo de santos decadentes?

-Shion, estúpido Sacerdote, no tienes el poder.

(Jadeo)

-Tú mismo lo has visto y lo has predicho!

(Jadeo)

-Podríamos aliviarte, sé razonable y te perdonaremos.

(Jadeo)

-Sucumbirás..._Tu_ diosa ya no te protege.

Jadeo, Jadeo, Jadeo, Jadeo. Dolor, Jadeo, Dolor, Jadeo, Dolor.

Toc, Toc, Toc, Toc...cabeza, el corazón...adentro, no. Afuera, la puerta.

- DOHKO, ALÉJATE DE AQUÍ MALDITA SEA!


End file.
